Colleague
by Kuroi Tenshi1
Summary: Sendoh's in love with Shohoku Ace Rukawa Kaede. He asks his best bud to help him. But there's just one problem... SENKOSH, SenRu
1. Part 1

Title: Colleague

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): SenKosh ::waves flaglets happily:: ; SenRu

Warnings: Shounen Ai; violent Ryonan player with crazy dialogues with himself and his "friends" ^-^

Notes: Hao. This is my first SenKosh ficcie so if it's not that great… ::sigh:: Please be gentle when you R/R? Feedback is much appreciated, it's rewarded by cookies too. 

Oinktots: That's right, bribe them to give feedback. That's just so like you.

::frowns:: Not true! Well… yeah, a bit. But anyway, C&C much appreciated. Flames would be used to build bonfires [obviously, I'm still bitter about the beach outing with friends but oh, well, you guys don't care ^^;;] Hope you guys like!

NOTES PART TWO: This one's important, well, not that much but it actually has something to do with the fic, so please read. ^_^ I'm not sure about the dates in the series, I mean, I don't know exactly what date they had a match against this team or that so… I'm making up the days, okay? I'm not sure if the match against Ryonan for the last ticket to the IH was really around the month of March. Let's just say it happened on March, okay? Hehe, if I'm wrong, just ignore me and forgive me for the mistakes.

Oh, another thing, as usual, as I said earlier concerning fanon, this one's based on my imagination. The family backgrounds you see for everyone are products of my warped imagination. So yeah, fanon galore. ^_^V

Disclaimers: Would any of you believe me if I said that I secretly own Slam Dunk and some other cute anime series out there? No? Why not? It's true! You still don't believe me? ::sigh:: Fine, no, SD doesn't belong to me. But I haven't given up on it yet, I'm on my second year in asking it for my birthday. Then for Christmas. Who knows, Santa might take pity on me soon enough and grant me my wish. But until then, Slam Dunk belongs to its rightful owners. I'm only borrowing the boys to have a little fun to suit my twisted quirks. ^_^ I'm not making any money out of this, so don't sue me; I'm just a poor undergraduate who's more than happy leeching off her parents. BUT if you think I'm a great writer and you want to pay me for doing this kind of stuff, please, by all means, email me and we'll discuss about it. 

Ack! It took so long for me to start the fic, I ramble damn too much! Gomen, gomen! On with the fic!

===============

Koshino glared at the Shohuku player that ran past him, eluding Sendoh gracefully. He watched in tensed silence as the game continued with Shohoku leading by four points. He clenched his fists as Rukawa, the rival team's ace, scored another shot. Then glared more as he saw Sendoh make eye contact with the pale raven-haired teen. 

His eyes hovered menacingly at Rukawa, hoping to burn a hole at the boy's head. He caught the smile that graced Sendoh's lips and his fist started to clench and unclench as he kept his eyes on the two, trying to keep his temper under control. They would loose this way if all Sendoh kept trying to do was impress that block of ice!

Hikoichi, who had been standing close, started to subtly inch away from the fuming shooting guard. He knew how temperamental Koshino was. And he know that when he couldn't contain his anger anymore, the one nearest him was bound to be black and blue. He followed Koshino's eyes and saw that he was glaring at the way Sendoh whispered into Rukawa's ears, undoubtedly trying to psyche him out.

"That idiot!" he heard him say. Hikoichi frowned. Wasn't his sempai happy that Sendoh was trying to make Rukawa lose concentration? Then he saw Sendoh smile from where he was guarding Rukawa. Then heard Koshino curse again, his hands fisting once more. He inched away again. What was wrong with him? the younger boy wondered. 

Then shrugged. Of course it's only natural for Koshino-sempai to feel agitated that Shohoku was leading. This was the last ticket to the Inter High, it's only natural for him to feel tensed. Everything was at stake here.

~*~*~*~

We lost the match. I cried, at least I think I did, I can't remember much of it. Probably because it was too much of a shock to me. And I'm not talking about JUST the game here. 

Sendoh confessed to me right after the game. I was right.

He's in love with Rukawa Kaede.

Yep, Mr. Ice Man himself, that same pale boy who can sleep virtually anywhere and that same boy who never utters more than a word. Yes, Sendoh, warm, cheerful, Mr. Sunny Boy a.k.a. Smiley is in love with his exact opposite. His *rival,* his *enemy,* Rukawa Kaede. It's been a day since he told me about his "crush that blossomed into love" (I' quoting him here, can you believe that guy? What a stupid sap) after the game but I don't think it registered yet. I'm still left a bit numb and shocked, to put it mildly.

But that shouldn't have been the case. I already knew about it. WAY before he told me. I have this feeling I knew about it even before HE did. Stupid Sendoh. It's just like him to be stupid enough not to realize it himself. I managed to realize it and I'm not the one who's giving Ice Man those *looks*, I was merely an observer.

Okay, I just reread the whole thing and I admit, I'm making myself seem like I'm sensitive guy who sees things most people don't. That actually sounds cool, me? Sensitive? Definitely. Another thing I noticed is how theatrical this whole entry seems. It makes me think of Reiko's diary, each entry filled with her deepest, darkest and *girliest* secrets. I shudder at the prospect of writing my journal filled with that crap. 

Ugh! I'm wandering off topic again. Back to Smiley and Ice Man… I knew about his feelings for Rukawa even before he did. But then again, anyone who had half a brain would. Wouldn't you suspect of your friend liking this certain person if he drags you all the way across town to go to the rival school just so he can "spy on the rival's progress"? Spy on the rival's progress my ass. More like spy on Rukawa while he practiced with the team. Or wouldn't it seem suspicious that every time our paths crossed with Rukawa, (it doesn't matter how, as long as we're in the same area) Sendoh would be extra charming and nice? To Rukawa anyway. The guy never tried being nice to me like the way he is around other people.

That stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! I'm sure all the gel's killing his brain cells, if there are still any left. I have nothing against Sendoh having girlfriends. Or boyfriends. I couldn't have cared less if he slept around with everyone. But I wish he'd somehow… learn something from all his relationships. The longest one lasted only a month, though technically, it was only three weeks and five days. But still. I wish he'd stop playing around and claiming he's in love with this girl or this guy every now and then. 

Love's not something you treat as a game. There are feelings involved. And even if that baka doesn't get hurt, I can't say the same thing for the other. I just wish he'd realize that. You can't say you're in love with this person and that person at the same time, not if you're *really* in love. And from past experiences, Sendoh's relationships always start out as "I think I'm in love". I want to grab a mallet and use it on him every time he utters those words. He THINKS he's in love, period. Thinks. Thinks. Thinks. There's a big difference between thinking you're in love and being in love.

I wish he'd realize that. And I hope Ice Man beats the hell out of him when Sendoh professes his love for him then make out with another the next minute. Maybe it's high time for him to learn his lesson the hard way.

I just reread the whole thing. And I'm on the process of debating whether I should burn down this whole journal. I did NOT write this! I swear it was Reiko's spirit, taking over my body and writing all this crap stuff. No way would I write something this… *girly.* I'm not one to talk about love. That's Sendoh's (and Reiko's) territory. I should start a new one, dealing with the butchery of Sendoh Akira for calling me short and weak last practice. 

***Excerpt from Koshino Hiroaki's journal***

***March 11***

~*~*~*~

"So will you help me?" Sendoh asked, plopping down on the massive bed at the center of the room. The room's owner, Koshino, looked up from where he was doing his homework on the desk to the right. 

He glanced at him then turned back to the Biology experiment he was answering. "Don't you have your Bio experiment to finish? I asked you to come over because I thought having someone with you while you study would help. I guess not. You only succeeded in annoying me for the past hour," he said, face scrunching as he studied the questions.

Sendoh threw a pillow at him, which landed three feet short from its aim. "I was hoping Reiko would help us. She's great at Bio, right? I don't understand why you won't go and ask for her help. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help her favorite brother."

"I'm her only brother," Koshino replied, sighing at the problems again; they seem to hover in front of him now, dancing across the page, making his head swirl. "She's good at it alright. But I wouldn't expect her to help without something in return. And knowing her…" he involuntarily shuddered. "Just study in silence, okay? I need to concentrate on this."

"But you'll help me?"

Koshino had hoped that after their brief shat about Reiko and her unsolicited help, the spiky-haired boy would forget his earlier question. "You can copy my experiment, if you want."

"I don't mean the assignment," Sendoh replied, sitting up on the bed. "Besides, I always copy your experiments anyway. I'm talking about Rukawa."

"Didn't I tell you I want no part from it?"

"Aren't you my best friend?"

"Aren't you the same guy whose last relationship ended with your so-called boyfriend seeking therapy because of the damage you caused to his mental health?" Koshino retorted, crumpling the experiment and hurling it across the room in an effort to displace his frustration. "I don't want another parent glaring at me and calling me the devil's subordinate for trying to help you date their son."

"I promise, it'll turn out great this time. He's The One."

"Where have I heard that before?" Koshino wondered sarcastically. "Oh, wait. I heard it coming out of your mouth just three hours ago. But the difference is, you were referring to the first year from Hikoichi's class."

"But this one's fore real!"

"That line sounds very familiar too. Would you like me to tell you where I heard it the last time?" 

"You're not helping. And I thought friends were there for each other," Sendoh pouted, giving Koshino his infamous puppy dog eyes, which had been known to cause thousands of men and women alike to faint and succumb to whatever he wanted.

Koshino's eyes softened. "You know there's only one answer left whenever you use that look on me… NO." He glared at the clean sheet of paper in front of him in annoyance. Then shredded it to pieces. He just felt so frustrated. And Sendoh begging him to help him with Rukawa wasn't doing anything to alleviate the aggravation slowly building inside him. "That's it, I'm beyond desperate, I'm going to ask Reiko's help." He stood up from his chair then glanced at Sendoh. "Don't you have any plans of doing your assignments?"

"You're doing yours, I can always copy," Sendoh shrugged, lying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. "Tell Reiko I said hi."

"You won't even go with me? I can't believe you're expecting me to face *her* all by myself and then profit from it later by copying my assignments after you've done nothing to help!"

Sendoh sighed, standing up from his comfortable position on the bed. "All you needed to do was ask."

Koshino shook his head, trying to keep himself from using the thick textbook he had on his hands on his friend's head. When Sendoh got nearer, Koshino's arms instantly sprang above his head and came crashing down on the other boy's head with a loud "OWW!" and a muted thud.

Koshino shrugged when Sendoh gave him a perplexed look. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. It was like my body was acting on its own."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Sendoh opened the door of Koshino's room and stepped out into the hallway, still holding his head at the spot where Koshino's thick Biology book had connected with his skull. They made their way toward the staircase near the east wing.

They were heading toward the store Koshino's family owned. Sendoh whistled softly as they descended the grand staircase, passing by the waiting butler who stood stiff near the door as they approached. "Will I call for Wayne, sir?" the older man asked as Koshino paused at the door. 

He shook his head. "Nah, we'll just be around the corner. I'll be back later," Koshino said, walking out as he opened the door, not waiting for the butler to do it for him, Sendoh following behind. Once they were outside, Sendoh shook his head in amazement.

"After two years of being best friends with you and yet I still can't believe how rich you are," he commented, shaking his head in daze as Koshino shrugged and they made their way to the little art gallery they owned around the corner.

Koshino's father was a wealthy businessman who ran transactions concerning stocks and so forth in the Tokyo. While his mother, who passed away few years ago, was an art dealer. They owned a little art gallery and framing store near their house. Reiko, Koshino's older sister, who had inherited their mother's love for art, was to take over when she's ready. She worked at the gallery to pass time and to learn how to manage things at the same time. To say they were well off was an understatement.

But despite Koshino's wealth, he never really acted like a spoiled brat who was raised in top-class *everything.* Well, if you don't count the constant temper tantrums (which most often than not results to someone needing immediate medical attention) and outbursts. He was nice and warm when it came to his friends, contrary to what people usually thought of him when they find out he's rich.

"Are you sure she won't mind that we're coming over?" Sendoh asked. He found his friend's older sister nice, in a scary kind of way. It seemed as if the girl just took pleasure in scaring people, intimidating them as much as possible. But she's nice and harmless after you get past the dark looks she gives you.

Koshino shrugged, Bio book still at hand. "I'm sure she won't mind. She's practically the queen of the place. I hope she doesn't ask too much as payment for her help."

"You can pay whatever amount she asks for, I'm sure," Sendoh shrugged, walking with his arms tucked behind his head, sighing in boredom.

"She *never* asks for money as payment," Koshino grumbled, pausing to look at the two-storey store in front of them. "Why don't you go in first?"

"She's your sister, why are you afraid of her?" Sendoh shook his head, walking past him and pushing the glass door inward, the chimes announcing their arrival. The store employees looked up form their workstations, expecting a customer. Reiko looked up from the selection of frames she'd been examining then smiled as she spotted him. "Sendoh, what a nice surprise. Is Hi-chan with you?"

"I told you not to call me that," Koshino frowned at her, coming from behind Sendoh. The store was relatively empty, except for the man wearing a hooded shirt who stood by the fabric lining selections, his back facing them. He walked toward his sister's table and slammed the book on her table. "Mr. Yoneda upstairs?" he asked, referring to the store manager who usually stayed at his office most of the time, where the gallery was located on the second floor.

She nodded quickly then raised her eyebrows at the book on her table. "I'm taking it as you're not here for a friendly visit?"

"I can't answer the damn experiment," Koshino stated, still frowning. 

Sendoh, in the meantime, was passing time by looking around the workstations and selections, trying to distance himself from the siblings. He knew from experience it would take a lot of arguing and scuffling to take place before Koshino agrees with Reiko's "exchange". The other workers also started to subtly clear valuable things away, taking down priceless paintings and sculptures scattered around as decorations. The customer was still busy with the linings.

"You know it'll cost you," the older girl grinned. 

"What would it be this time?" was Koshino's annoyed response, seating himself on the chair in front of her desk, facing her. The last time he asked for her help, she asked him to put on a pink tutu and made him dance in the privacy of her room (which he was grateful for, he'd just die if anyone other than his sick, twisted sister saw him) in exchange of her aid.

She drummed her fingers on the table as if mulling over what she'd get for helping her brother. "Oh, I don't know… Miyazawa's little sister's looking for a partner to a school dance they have in a few weeks. She told me if I could get someone I know, who's about the same age as her sister or a year older, to take Kasumi, she'll do all my English assignments for a month. But where could I find such a young man?" she sighed dramatically, turning to the others as if seeking their help in finding the answer.

"Then I also need someone to take Lance, my friend's little brother, touring around town since they're new in town. Again, where shall I find someone who'll willingly take him and show him around, sightseeing galore?" 

"Why don't you try calling the travel agency? I'm sure they can help you a lot," Koshino replied, still frowning. "All I'm asking you is to help me with my Bio experiment!"

"And all I'm asking is that you help me out as well in exchange for my help. It's only fair I get something in return, right?"

"You're supposed to help your brother unconditionally."

"You're supposed to obey your older sister unconditionally."

"How can you do this to me? All I'm asking is a little help from you," he said, crossing his arms over his chest as a show of defiance.

She raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Fine, but don't blame me when father scolds you for another red mark in Bio. I'm offering my services here, and I'm not asking too much too, am I? You'll also have fun while helping me. You should be grateful, you can go out with two people."

"How can I be grateful when you're treating like THIS?"

"And what's so wrong about *this*?"

"You're treating me like—like—like a gigolo!" Koshino exclaimed, his cheeks burning as he uttered the words, taking everyone in the room by surprise. 

The room suddenly became deathly quiet. The employees, including Sendoh was biting their lips to keep themselves from laughing at Koshino's outburst; they knew better than laugh at a time like this. Making even the smallest sound meant death for them. The silence reigned for another minute before it was interrupted by the customer who turned to face them, asking, "How much will all this cost?"

Sendoh's eyes widened as he recognized the man wearing the hooded shirt. "Rukawa!"

At the mention of the other player's name, Koshino's head whipped sideward and stared in horror as Rukawa Kaede crossed the room and stood in front of Reiko's table. "How much will framing this photo cost?"

Reiko stood up from her chair and took the photo from him. She turned to her brother then grinned. "We'll talk about our… business later," she said, patting him on the head. Then turned to Rukawa. "It depends on what you want to be used for it." She signaled for one of the girls standing at the workstations to attend to him as another customer entered.

Koshino stared in disbelief as the store's business continued on after his little gigolo-outburst. Which should have left him feeling relieved, right? But… for some strange reason, he's not. Nobody was making fun of him for saying such a stupid thing. Sendoh was too busy salivating after Rukawa to pay attention to him; the employees, others too occupied with their own work to take much heed of him while the others, too scared of risking his wrath to comment, pretended nothing happened. Reiko didn't have the chance to torment him further as she was tormenting the newcomer.

"You want a gold frame for this one?" she asked the short, plump woman who looked at her with wide eyes, cowering before her as Reiko stood on her full height, eyes resting on her. "Or would you rather have a wooden frame? I think the wooden frame works better, don't you think so?" She didn't wait for the woman's response and grabbed another selection. "Now, about the thickness of the frame…" The woman with her just stood there eyes wide as saucers as Reiko picked this and that for her photo. 

Koshino noticed how many times the woman seemed like she wanted another choice other than the one Reiko was suggesting. But she never voiced out her concerns whenever Reiko would look at her with her intimidating blue eyes and wide smile as she fingered the staple gun nearby. "I'd be writing this order for you then. You can pick it up after a week," his sister said to the customer.

The woman nodded, still dazed from the terror Reiko inflicted upon her. "Alright them. Tha—thank you, miss," she nodded as she signed the papers Reiko handed her then made a mad dash for the door, giving Reiko one last look before throwing the doors open and rushing out.

Sendoh, all this time, was tagging along Rukawa who was being attended by one of the young female employees. "It never came to me you were interested in arts, Rukawa," Sendoh said, trying to start a conversation with him, giving him one of his captivating smiles.

"My mother asked me to frame this for her," the pale boy shrugged.

Sendoh nodded. "You have a mother?" he asked, a bit surprised. He always assumed that Rukawa's type lived alone, he seemed like he grew up ion his own.

"No, he sprang from a flower somewhere as a full-grown man," Koshino rolled his eyes, coming between them and frowning at Sendoh. "Don't you have to do the experiment?"

"Aren't you supposed to be discussing your 'trade' with Reiko? She's free now," Sendoh said, trying to communicate with his friend through his eyes. 'Go away,' his eyes said. 'You're ruining everything!'

Koshino frowned at him then shrugged. "Don't expect me to let you copy my assignment," he said before turning and walking back to his sister's table. As Reiko seated herself in front of him, he threw the two standing at the counter one last annoyed glance then faced her.

"Do we have a deal?"

"I still can't believe you're treating me like… you're acting like a pimp, you know that?"

She shook her head. "Nope. And besides, you don't need to feel like a gigolo," she said, letting the last word roll on her tongue, enjoying her brother's discomfort with the use of the word. "Those guys get paid, and my, are they expensive!" she mused. "Anyway, like I said, they're paid. And I'm not paying you. You can call the whole thing as… a token of your appreciation for me helping you."

"By going out with those people?"

"Not going out," she shook her head, opening his bio book. "You're *escorting* the girl. While you're playing tour guide for the other. Unless you kiss during said 'rendezvous' you're not really dating. You're just… spending time together."

"It's the same thing," he frowned. "You just reworded what you said earlier."

"Well? Do you want to spend another dinner with father talking your ear off for failing bio or would you rather have fun and *spend time* with these people?"

"Do you even need to ask?" he said in a pained, defeated voice.

Reiko clapped her hand happily. "Good! Now that we have that all cleared up, you can go back to your friends. I think Sendoh's about to hyperventilate, that tall guy just smiled at him."

"WHAT?"

"Jealous?"

Koshino frowned at her. "Are you serious? I'm just worried Sendoh drooling all over the floor will ruin the carpet."

Tbc


	2. Part 2

***************

Hehe. Actually, I was going to post this earlier but I don't know what happened and part 2 of Spill the Beans turned out to be this fic's part 2. Either ff.net hates me or I just know how to use the computer. It's most probably the latter. Oh, well. Gomen for the mix-up. ^^;; oh, and I'd also like to thank my reviwers. I feel so proud and touched that some people are posting feedback! ::blushes:: I FEEL SO LOVED! ^_^ Hehe. Just kidding. Anyway, thanks again.

****************

Title: Colleague

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): SenKosh ::waves flaglets happily:: ; SenRu; RuHana;

Warnings: Shounen Ai; violent Ryonan player with crazy dialogues with himself and his "friends" ^-^

Rating: PG-15 [actually… is there such a rating? ::shrug:: Oh, well…] 

===================

Part 2

"Do you want to die a very slow and agonizing death?"

The one being directed the question to shook his head then sighed. "You know, all you needed to do was say no. There's no need for you to threaten me," Sendo said, reclining on the fluffy bed. They were found yet again inside Koshino's room; Koshino still laboring with his assignments while his best friend perpetually bugged him about Rukawa.

After Koshino agreed to Reiko's "terms of service", they left her with the Bio experiment with a promise of a perfect score on the experiment from her. Sendo was much reluctant to go back to the mansion knowing Rukawa was still inside the store, waiting for one of the girls to finish up his order. But after threats from his friend, he sighed in defeat and followed Koshino back to their house.

"You know, you could really help me out here," Koshino sighed, giving Sendo a pointed stare. "You've done nothing but talk non-stop about Rukawa the whole afternoon. Won't you stop?"

"Not until you agree to help me."

"Didn't you just say a while ago that all I needed to do was to say no? Well, here's the answer, bucko, NO. Now either you shut up and help me with the other assignments or go somewhere else, pester someone who doesn't have anything to do."

"You really shouldn't use me to displace your frustration," Sendo commented playfully. "So, what do you say? You and me, let's get out of here for a while and… you know, think of ways how to get closer to him."

"Didn't you understand a word I said?"

"You should know by now that 'no' is a word that doesn't exist in my vocabulary. All I can hear from you is 'yes, I'd love to help you, Sendo Akira, my best friend, win the love of your life, Rukawa Kaede's heart because it's what best friends do."

Koshino slammed the geometry book and threw it to him then stood up from the desk. "Fine, since I see no way of escaping this anyway. I know that you'll never shut up until I agree. Fine."

Sendo grinned, flashing him a 'V' sign. "Great! I knew you'd see things my way. So what's the plan?"

Koshino blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"What the plan?" Sendo repeated, sitting up to face Koshino who sat by the bed's side, now glaring at him. "I mean, between the two of us, you're the brainier one here. You'll do a better job of making concrete plans on how to successfully woo Rukawa."

"Why me? I already agreed to help you, do I have to be the brains behind this too?"

"Like what I said earlier, you're the brainiac here, you do the thinking."

"Why don't I do the pummeling?"

"Violence solves nothing, Hiro-kun," Sendo said, raising his hands and resting it on Koshino's shoulders. Koshino squirmed away then smiled, scowl leaving his face. "Okay, I have a plan. A fool-proof, no-way-will-it-go-wrong plan."

"Let's hear it," Koshino said, shrugging as he settled into a more comfortable position, sitting closer to Sendo as he did. He had the feeling Sendo's "plan" would fail but he still wanted to hear it, knowing it'll be funny one way or another.

"We go the Shohoku, act like nothing's up then when I see Rukawa, I flash him a knee-weakening smile and there! He'll be head over heels in love with," he smiled then struck a pose (which Koshino thought made him look a lot like Johnny Bravo, complete with weird hair), "me. So what do you think? Am I genius or what?"

"I'd go with what," Koshino shrugged. "THAT'S the plan?"

"Do you have anything better?"

"_Anything's_ better than that!"

"Oh, yeah? I don't see you proposing your bright ideas. At least I tried."

"And what a lousy try at that," Koshino sighed. "From the look of things, Rukawa's the type who's not easily impressed. So your stupid smiles won't work. At least not right away. So why don't you try befriending him first? Then slowly let him know how you feel. That way, he won't be too surprised when you profess your undying love for him. There, how's that for a plan?"

"I knew I could count on you!" Sendo exclaimed, patting him on the back. "Now that we have a plan, we should execute it as soon as possible. So let's go?"

"What? Go where?" 

"To Rukawa's house, of course! We need to start befriending him, the sooner, the better. So why wait another day? We can go to his house right now and make friends with Rukawa. You shouldn't put till tomorrow what you can do today. Or something like that," Sendo shrugged.

"It's almost six! Are you crazy? Father will kill me if he finds out I'm missing my meals just because I need to befriend some emotionally challenged boy. No way, you go but I'm staying here."

"Kaede-kun's not emotionally challenged, he's just… shy about his real feelings. Like you are Hiro-kun. But unlike you, he doesn't use violence to convey his feelings. He uses silence."

"How about if I use my so-called violence to convey my feelings?" Koshino said, raising his fist in front of Sendo. "Wait until tomorrow, for God's sake. You'll end up freaking the guy out of you hang around his house like some burglar."

"But…" Sendo pouted and Koshino thought he looked cute… NOT! "Leave him alone for now. You wouldn't want to frighten him, would you?"

"I won't scare him in any way," Sendo argued. "We'll just say we were passing by the neighborhood and was surprised to find out he lived there."

"And how did you know where he lived exactly?"

"I followed him home before," Sendo shrugged, cheeks coloring a bit. Then crossed his arms indignantly, sticking his tongue out at Koshino. "He passed by me and he didn't seem to have recognized me—though I'm not sure how he didn't, considering my good looks—and the temptation to know where he lived was too much for me to bear! I _had_ to follow him home and know his exact address."

"Are you aware that you're acting more and more of a deranged stalker as seconds trickled by?" Koshino asked, still surprised by Sendo's confession. Though he really wasn't that surprised, considering it was Sendo we're talking about here. "Reiko's rubbing off on you and it's scary."

"But you have to admit though, had it not been for Reiko's little tips, we would've been slaving away in front of the directory to find out his number and exact address. Last time I checked, I think there were at least a hundred Rukawas listed on the phone book."

"That's enough, you're creeping me out. I see Reiko in you when you talk about those things," he commented. Then paused. "Are you really serious about Rukawa?"

For some reason, Koshino held his breath as he waited for Sendo's answer. Realizing he didn't want to be subjected to Sendo's lovesick mooning, he shook his head. "Don't answer that, _please_. I want my appetite for dinner. Which reminds me, are you staying for dinner?"

Sendo shook his head. "Nah, I think I've been here too long. I should go now, so I can be home for dinner," he stood up from his position on the bed and smiled at Koshino. "Hey, thanks."

"For what? God, Sendo, don't go all sappy on me now!"

Sendo shook his head. "For everything, especially for agreeing to help me with Rukawa. It's just… different for him," he said, blushing lightly as he did. "Thanks."

Koshino's heart slowed its rapid beating when he heard his words. After a second, he found his voice back. "Sure, that's okay, think nothing of it. It's what friends do," he smiled, standing up as well. Do you… do you want me to ask Wayne to send you home?"

Sendo shook his head, huge grin in place. "Nope, you've already done enough for me," he said, punching Koshino playfully on the arm in a "manly" manner. 

Koshino just about stopped himself from returning the "friendly" punch with one of his own when he caught himself just in time. "I'll walk you to the door."

"No need for that. Go back to your assignments, I still need to copy from you tomorrow."

Koshino scowled. "Sendo!" he threw him a pillow.

His friend laughed. "I was just joking. I already finished my math assignment before I went here," he said, opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then. And don't forget about our plans," he reminded before the door closed behind him.

The other boy felt himself torn between the need to finish all his assignments before dinner and following Sendo home. He couldn't understand it, this need to see Sendo happy. He was the guy's friend but Koshino really wasn't the kind to dwell on other people's pleasure. He only cared about those who were lucky enough to be loved by him. And he knew Sendo was the kind who didn't need his help in finding happiness, the guy was happiness personified. You'd never see him without his wide grin.

But for some reason, Koshino couldn't help but feel that Sendo having found someone, who he took seriously, left him feeling empty all of a sudden.

Shrugging the disturbing train of thoughts away, he walked toward his desk and concentrated on his geom assignment, taking the book her threw at Sendo a while ago with him. Only to find the problems he had been sweating over few minutes ago already solved. He found a short note from Sendo among the crumbled-but-straightened out scratch papers on the book.

'You keep forgetting that you can use the theorems and postulates when you prove both triangles are equal,' the note said. 'I took the liberty of listing down the theorems and postulates you'd need. Hope that helped.

Koshino smiled wryly. Sendo may not look like it but he was really smart. If only the spiky-haired boy would attend all of his classes and for the whole period, not five minutes before the bell rang, he knew Sendo could be an honor. And if only he stopped sleeping on the classes he did attend to.

"He's cool that way," he said aloud, smiling still as he stared at the equations Sendo solved for him. 

_No wonder you feel inane now that he's got someone special. He won't be with you all the time and he won't need you to pull him out of trouble now. His soon-to-be new lover will do that for him._

"And I'm _happy_ about that," Koshino said indignantly, feeling his cheeks grow warm with the train of thoughts that came rushing in. Was the voice inside his head trying to imply something?

His eyes fell on the display of stuffed toys he had at the corner of the room. They were the toys he used to play with when he was still a child. He had wanted to throw them away or put away in the attic but Reiko stepped in and told him how thoughtless he was being. ""How could you just disregard these poor, poor toys just because you've outgrown snuggling with Mr. Teddy or Mr. Horsey?" he quoted. So they had one of the employees from the gallery make a shelf where he could keep all the plushies he had and had them displayed in his room.

To say Koshino was mortified was an understatement. How could he face those who entered his room and saw the display shelf? What the hell was a fifteen, nearing sixteen-year-old doing with a whole shelf full of animal plushies?

But Reiko had a way of "convincing" you to do what she suggests. Adamant swaying would be putting it nicely. But vicious threatening till you say yes was to be more precise about her methods. Thus the display of stuffed toys at the corner of his room. 

Strange enough, the boy found solace in these animal plushies filled with polyester stuffing when he was down and no one was there to try and comfort him. Mr. Teddy, the life-sized teddy bear he had, seemed to stare right back at him. He looked away. "It's not what you think," he said, reddening more.

Mr. Horsey sneered at him. 'You're jealous,' it said.

"I'm not!" Koshino practically shouted. "Whatever gave you the idea I'm jealous that Sendo's going to start forgetting all about his best friend just because he's got someone he thinks he really loves now? I'm not jealous! No way! I don't care if he spends all his time with that block of ice, I don't care!"

'Right,' Mr. Teddy smirked. 'I've seen this before. It happens a lot with teenagers, especially best friends. Don't worry, I'm sure Sendo won't forget all about you that soon.'

'He still needs your help after all. You can start fearing the day when Rukawa says yes and then _that's_ when he forgets all about you. Until then… you have no reason to feel jealous of the attention,' the black stallion's eyes said. 'You're only his friend after all.'

"Best friend," Koshino corrected. "And I'm not jealous. It's a blessing that he won't be hanging around me after all this. I'll be very _thankful_ when that days comes that he'll spend all his hours with Rukawa."

'We've been with you for what—ten years already? You can't fool us,' Mr. Teddy said.

"I'm not! It's the truth!" he insisted, glaring at the two stuffed animals. "One more word from you and it's the scissors!" he threatened, hastily—almost frantically—grabbing the pair of scissors at the desk. Silence, finally.

"That's more like it," he nodded, breathing hard.

His door suddenly swung open and Reiko walked in, grinning as she eyed him. "The conference over, Hi-chan?" she smirked at Koshino's silence, face growing few shades of red darker. She handed him the experiment. "Here, now don't forget your part, Kasumi's dance won't be until the next few weeks. But Lance will need his tour guide by Friday. So… have fun?"

"How can you expect me to have fun when you forced me into all this mess? As if I don't have enough trouble with Sendo and Rukawa," he shook his head. "And you acting like my pimp isn't helping!"

Reiko shrugged. "Hey, a deal's a deal. Dinner's ready." When she paused by his door on her way out, she gave him a small smile. "You know, I agree with Mr. Teddy and Mr. Horsey. You worry about whatever internal conflict you're having when the day comes that Sendo and Rukawa becomes a couple. Don't sweat about it yet," she laughed as she ducked an airborne pillow hurled her. "Touché, Hi-chan!"

"Arrrgggh! Shut up!" Koshino shouted, throwing pillows even after his door slid close, his sister's laughter still echoing in his mind. He wasn't jealous that Sendo would be leaving him for Rukawa. He. Is. Not. He's relieved, more than relived. He's ecstatic, more than ecstatic—he's happy! He'd finally going to be free of Sendo! He's happy! HAPPY!

~*~*~*~

"Tell me again what we're doing here," Koshino asked through clenched teeth, trying to control his temper. They were under the heat of the sun, being subjected to solar baking while hiding behind a couple of bushes outside of Shohoku's gym.

Sendo glanced at him then returned his gaze toward the raven-haired boy practicing his three-point shots. After Sendo ended Ryonan's practice early (he just gave the people a smile, greeted them hello, reminded them to do their best in the next games then dashed off, grabbing Koshino's arm after shouting a hasty 'See you tomorrow'), they immediately made their way toward Shohoku high. "I thought we discussed this last night, we're here to befriend him."

"By baking under the sun's harsh heat?"

"Hey, we can't control the weather elements, we should learn to live with the sun always being this hot during this time of the year. Hey, by the way, did you bring the camera?"

Koshino grudgingly handed him the Polaroid he borrowed from his sister. "There, can I go now? I might collapse from heat stroke here. You don't need me anyway. You just need to walk up to him and say hi. Flash him your smile and then go."

"I thought we befriend him first?" his friend asked, clicking as if they was no tomorrow.

Koshino gritted his teeth. "_You_ befriend him, not me." He couldn't help but feel annoyed that this baka with him was having the illusion he'd befriend Rukawa. For him. No way.

"You talk to him, you make friends easily!" Sendo said, pushing him out of their hiding place.

Koshino stumbled toward the ground with a loud yelp of surprise before he looked up and came face to face with Rukawa, who came out to investigate what the noises were. He straightened up, brushing the dirt off his pants and shirt. "Uh, hi, Rukawa," he said, forcing a smile. He was going to kill Sendo for this later.

Him making friends easily? Who was the guy kidding?

Rukawa regarded him with his flat blue eyes and Koshino took that chance to study Rukawa's features. He realized he was indeed beautiful; those silly girls who had a club for him weren't kidding when they said he was handsome and all that crap. And he could see why Sendo "fell in love" with him. It was his eyes. They were so blue, he didn't think he saw anyone else with the same shade of eyes before. He knew that those blue eyes are flat now but when Rukawa wanted to reveal his real feelings, those eyes would express it better than any words could.

Koshino cleared his throat. "Koshino Hiroaki, from Ryonan," he said, extended his hand.

The fox-eyed boy looked at it for a few seconds before he nodded. "I know who you are," he replied, though he didn't take his hand. "I saw you yesterday. With that loudmouth baka."

Koshino grinned at what Rukawa called Sendo. "Yeah, my sister…" He blushed as he remembered yesterday's events. He hoped Rukawa wasn't the kind who talked about other's misfortunes, especially if that other was the rival team's vice-captain. "Is practice over?" he asked, changing the subject. He knew from spying on them for the last hour that practice had ended ten minutes ago.

He nodded. "It's only the freshmen members cleaning the gym here. If you need Akagi or Kogure…"

Koshino shook his head. What the hell will he tell those people? 'I came here to help my best friend snag your ace'? "Actually, I was just passing by and I thought I'd see how you guys are doing," he lied, forcing a small smile. "Sendo's with me," he said.

At the mention of his name, Sendo emerged from the bushes, grinning cheerfully at Rukawa, nonchalantly brushing away the leaves and dirt that he collected from the last hour's spying. "Hey there," he said with a smile. "You guys played great."

Rukawa nodded silently, looking at Sendo, his blue eyes trained on the older boy in front of him who stood there, still smiling.

"Hey, Kitsune!" Hanamichi shouted, stepping out of the gym. "Don't let us do all the work, you should continue mopping the floor!" Then he saw who Rukawa was with. "Sendo? Koshiro?"

"Koshino," he corrected with a smile, though inside, he was wringing the redhead's neck.

Hanamichi shrugged. "Sure, Koshino." He turned to Rukawa and threw the mop at him. "Kitsune, I'm not going to work there while you chitchat with your friends."

Without another word except for the muttered 'do'aho', Rukawa picked up the mop on the grass and walked back in. Sendo stared at him while he mopped the floor, ignoring them completely. He needed to think fast—he _has_ to be closer to Rukawa! "Let us help you!" he called out to Rukawa, walking past the two who stared at each other in disbelief. He took the mop Hanamichi left leaning on the wall and took his post next to Rukawa, ignoring the surprised and curious stares from the members of the team.

"What's he doing?" Koshino asked the question on everybody's mind.

Hanamichi shrugged. "Hmm... doesn't matter. He's doing the Tensai's job, how nice! Nyaahahaha!" he laughed, stepping back inside to shout orders for the boys to mop here and there, telling them they missed a spot.

Koshino stared at the gym in disbelief before he followed the younger boy inside, standing next to Ayako who was waiting for Hanamichi to finish so she could teach him the basics. "Sorry about him," he said, tilting his head in Sendo's direction where he was talking to Rukawa, who only nodded his head once in a while, not contributing to the conversation.

Ayako shrugged. "At least he's helping. Why are you here anyway?" she asked, glancing at him.

Koshino bit his lip nervously. Why were they there? "We wanted to wish you guys good luck with the IH. Shohoku's a strong team and we just wanted to see how you guys were progressing," he replied, surprising himself with his quick thinking.

But Ayako was not to be fooled. "Right," she smiled wryly. "It's Sendo, right?"

Koshino shrugged noncommittally. "What about him?"

"He came all the way here, dragging his best friend along just so he could mop the floor with Rukawa. There's nothing out of the ordinary with that," she chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure no one will mind, well, maybe except for someone I know but anyway…"

"You mean there's competition?" Koshino's eyes sparkled in interest.

Ayako laughed. "The one I'm referring to hasn't realized it yet, but yes, there is. Now excuse me, I still need to teach Hanamichi some basics… Sakuragi!" she called out the boy who was busying himself shooting glares at Rukawa and commenting about slacking off.

Koshino stood there, watching Rukawa and Sendo mop the floor, his head spinning. Competition for Sendo… he hasn't realized it yet but if Ayako said there's competition, then there _is _one. Now the question is, _who is it_?

He looked around the gym and saw the most of the freshmen cleaning the gym were almost done. Could it be one of them? He studied the group who was now putting the mops away. Nobody seemed the least interested in Rukawa, basing from their actions. As from the starting members, Akagi seemed straight. Koshino figured there was something going on between the three-pointer and the vice-captain so he ruled them out. And he knew from Hikoichi that Ryota was interested in Ayako. That only left…

He saw Sakuragi practicing the basics while shooting annoyed glances at Rukawa and Sendo every now and then. "Kitsune! Don't slack off—you missed a spot!" he heard the loudmouthed redhead shout toward their direction. The other boy only ignored him, mopping the floor.

Koshino noticed that they never moved from that spot on the floor. He grinned as Sakuragi went back to the basics, frowning slightly as he did. He caught Ayako's eye and they both smiled. I wonder what Sendo will say when he find out that Sakuragi's competition… Hmm… will I tell him?

Sendo suddenly burst out laughing and he saw Rukawa crack a smile. Koshino made a face. That baka! Let him figure it out for himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Koshino nodded his goodbye to Sendo and nodded to Rukawa as well. They were going to head toward the park and play a friendly game of one on one. Sendo asked him to stay but Koshino refused, not wanting to spend more time than necessary seeing Sendo smile and flirt with the younger boy.

The two nodded and started to walk to the direction of the park, which was only a block away from the school. Koshino stared to walk toward his house, debating whether or nor he should call and ask the chauffeur to pick him up since the afternoon's activity drained him. As he rounded the corner, he saw Sakuragi walking ahead of him.

"Sakuragi!" he called out, picking up his pace to catch up to him. When he did, he smiled at him. "You live this way too?"

He nodded and continued walking, looking down almost glumly.

Koshino frowned. "Is there a problem? I know we're not that close but you know, talking about it could help, even if only a little."

"It's nothing," the redhead shrugged. Then paused. "Have you ever felt so frustrated and angry for no reason?"

Koshino blushed. He did, almost twenty-four hours a day. "Yeah, I do, a lot. Why? You feeling kind of frustrated right now?"

He nodded. "I don't know why. But whenever I see that stupid Kit—I see this certain person, I get so angry all of a sudden. It's like I want to punch him for no reason."

"Maybe ice cream will help," Koshino suggested, stopping in front of a small ice cream parlor. "We can talk inside if you want."

Sakuragi looked uncertain for a moment. "Are you sure? I heard you say you were feeling tired a while ago when they asked you to join them. Don't you have you go home?"

Koshino shook his head. "Oh, _that_. Let's keep it just between you and me, okay? I didn't feel like watching the two play. Knowing them, it'll take a long time for them to finally admit someone's victory," he said, looking at the concrete floor to hide the lies in his eyes. Truth be told, he didn't know why he felt angry to know Sendo and Rukawa will be playing together. It was only basketball, for Christ's sake. Nothing was going to happen between them. He looked up at the boy with him. "How about that ice cream? Suddenly I need something to cool my head."

Sakuragi nodded. "I think I need something to cool my head with too." He smiled slightly as he opened the door for Koshino. Koshino steeped in and smiled at him before they walked toward the counter.

~*~*~*~

"So where were you last night?" Sendo asked, pulling his shirt over his head, giving Koshino a good view of his well-muscled chest.

The other boy looked away, face burning for no reason. What the hell was his problem? He'd seen Sendo without his shirt a million times before, sometimes, he even saw more than his exposed chest when they shower. So what was his problem now? "I didn't realize I had to report to you whatever I do when I'm not with you," he replied with a frown. Why was he suddenly interested where he was? He never showed concern about him before—except when he needed something.

Sendo stared at him for a moment then shrugged, breaking into a grin. "I called you last night to tell how you well the plan worked but the girl who answered said you weren't back yet. I thought you said you were tired."

"I was. But when I saw Sakuragi and we passed by an ice cream parlor, we stepped in and had some. I guess we talked longer than I thought."

"You and Sakuragi?"

"What's wrong with that? It doesn't mean anything, we just had ice cream," Koshino scowled at Sendo's wide grin. "So how did it go last night?"

Sendo's grin widened and he flashed him a "V" sign. "Went well! We played for more than an hour and after that, we had dinner together. Then I walked him home. I asked him if he'd like to play with me again this afternoon and he said yes. What do you think? I'm doing well, aren't I?"

Koshino nodded then suddenly froze. "Today's a Friday, right?" Sendo nodded then looked at his friend in concern as the blood drained away from Koshino's face. "I'm supposed to play tour guide for Lance today."

"So? Practice is over. We can rush to Shohoku before he arrives and he'll miss you."

"Reiko will kill me if I ditch him."

"She won't, you're the only son."

"You don't know her well. She doesn't use violence and blackmailing for revenge."

"What does she use?" Sendo asked, not the bit concerned since he was positive Reiko really wouldn't do anything to her brother.

"The worst of all, psychological terrorism," Koshino replied, sighing. "She told me that he'll drop by after practice so we need to hurry up," he said, already zipping his bag. "Sendo, check the doors, do you see anyone who looks foreign?"

Sendo did as he was told and shook his head. "The coast is clear, let's make a run for it," he grinned, already heaving his bag on his shoulder. "Ready?" he asked, back against the door.

Koshino nodded before they both took off in a mad dash, sidestepping and avoiding people who stared at them in surprise as they passed by. As they reached the gate that would give them freedom, Koshino let out a "YES!" before he bumped into someone, sending flat on his back.

Reiko waved at him, smiling sweetly as she looked down on him. "Hi-chan, hello there. Let me introduce you to Lance," she said, titling her head to the boy behind her as he stood up. "Lance, my brother and your tour guide, Hiroaki. Hi-chan, Lance, my classmate's brother and the one you'll show around."

Koshino offered his hand, still looking on the ground as his face burned in embarrassment. Lance took it and gave it a firm shake before he let go. "This is Sendo, my friend," he mumbled.

He heard several girls shriek and saw them crowd around them and Koshino frowned. Now what?

"My, my, Lance, we're getting pretty popular, aren't we?" Reiko commented, laughing lightly. "Well, I'll be leaving you two to chitchat and get to know each other. I need to go back to the gallery. See you later, Hi-chan!" She walked toward her black Porsche and waved at them before she drove off.

Until that time, Koshino still hadn't looked up from the ground, avoiding looking at Lance at all costs. When he finally did, after Sendo nudged him that they needed to go, his eyes widened and his breath hitched.

Standing before him was the most gorgeous man he saw. He had light brown hair that hung loose on his shoulders, which looked silky and soft. And the eyes! They were the most beautiful shade of green he ever saw. He wondered briefly if Lance was gay, or bisexual at least.

Sendo elbowed him and Koshino smiled, ignoring the pain Sendo's jab caused him, not caring if his lungs got punctured. "Um, why don't we start the tour?" he said with a smile, faint crimson tainting his cheeks as lance nodded and smiled at him.

"What are doing here again?" Lance asked, crouching next to Koshino who was intent on ignoring him.

When he turned to look at him, he saw Lance staring at him, his beautiful emerald eyes trained on him, drinking every detail of his face. "You're beautiful," he said and Koshino blushed. He hit him on the head before he turned back to the team practicing inside the gym, though his face was still hot and red. Nobody told him he was beautiful before.

Next to him, Sendo glanced at them before he returned to snapping pictures of Rukawa. After giving Lance a brief tour on their way to Shohoku, they immediately took their post behind the bushes and resumed spying on the team.

Koshino, soon after realized that Lance wasn't worth drooling over. Sure, the guy was gorgeous, and yes, he was gay. But he was also annoying and cocky as hell. Two things that Koshino absolutely detested in a guy.

"Ask Sendo here," he replied, cocking his head in Sendo's direction, who was almost salivating at the sight of Rukawa. After five more minutes, he sighed, feeling all annoyance bubbling inside him threaten to explode. "Okay, I've had enough of this," he said through clenched teeth, standing up slowly from where they were crouched behind the bushes.

The two with him stared at him, wondering if the sun finally succeeded in baking Koshino's brain.

"Sendo, you stay here if you want to keep on spying on that block of ice, I don't care. I'm not taking any more of this. I'm tired and I'm cranky and I'm dirty. I'm going home," he said, holding up a hand to stop Sendo from speaking until he was finished. He then turned to the English lad to his right who also stood up and was looking at him, a smile on his sensuous lips. "As for you, I'm sorry this tour thing's not working out. If you're not satisfied with the tour, don't worry. I'll call some agency and have them tour you around. Tour you around the whole of Japan even, I just don't care. I'll call you sometime soon, alright?" Shaking his head, he started to walk away, ignoring the stares the two threw his way.

"Koshino!" Sendo called out, blinking in confusion as his friend continued to walk away, not turning back. "Hey! What happened? Koshino!"

Lance smirked. "You can continue that little game of yours but I'm following Hiroaki home," he said. "Doesn't he look cute when he goes like that?" Lance didn't see the annoyed scowl Sendo sent his way as he ran after Koshino, calling for him to slow down and wait for him.

After shaking his head in disbelief at the sudden turn of events, Sendo shrugged and grinned. "Oh, well. At least Rukawa and I will be playing ball in a few minutes."

Tbc

****

ice krystahl I really can't answer that, can I? Though I'm sure you can guess. This _is_ an avid SenKosh fan speaking of course. ^_^

****

Madiha ::joins waving flags:: Hehe. Wait, I think I posted this part before I lurked. Oh, well. But sure, since exams are over for this quarter, I'll have a bit more time to do some actual writing and updating. ::grin::

****

Rings of Saturn Oops, I posted the wrong part before. ^^;; But I'm fixing it now. If you're reading this part and it's part of the the right fic [hopefully, this time it is] then I guess it's ok. ^_^

****

Yuuki Ahh! RuHana lover, aren't we? Hehe. Thanks for the review!

****

SLL Hao. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you find it sweet. ^_^

'Nyway, thankies to those you gave feedback. You can receive the keys of your car next week. ^_^ ::chuckles:: Ja.


	3. Part 3

Title: Colleague

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): SenKosh ::waves flaglets happily:: ; SenRu; RuHana

Warnings: Shounen Ai; Uhm, words? Cursing

Rating: PG-15

Notes: A sudden twist suddenly developed in my head. Hehe. This fic will now focus more on Koshino [in a way]. Hehe. Bear with me while the evil plot bunnies invade and leave my head in total shambles, okay? In a way it was inspired by Yuuki's fic, Secrets. So chocolate cookies for her! ^_^

===================

Part 3

Sendoh smiled as he nodded to Rukawa. "So," he said, feeling himself blush. He was giddy with excitement he was sure he would burst in sheer ecstasy. The most beautiful boy in Kanagawa—next to him of course—was right in front of him, saying goodbye after their "date."

"The game was fun," the boy with the gravity-defying hair said, hoping inwardly that Rukawa would invite him inside for coffee or something. He'd die happy if Rukawa did.

The boy in front of him nodded. "Yeah, it was good," he replied. They tied; 10-10. He was a bit exhausted from the third one on one with Sendoh that week but he wasn't complaining. It helped him train better. "Hey, do you want to come in for coffee or something? Juice maybe?"

Sendoh didn't need to be asked twice. "Sure, I'd love to," he said instantly, feeling the smile widen. He was making progress. And it was only the first week. Maybe winning Rukawa's heart wouldn't be so hard after all.

Rukawa nodded and opened the door for him. "My parents are out of town this week," he said.

Now seated at the comfortable sofa in the Rukawa's living room, Sendoh felt his beating heart hammering against his chest. The younger boy excused himself few minutes ago to change his clothes, leaving Sendoh to himself to have a near-cardiac arrest. The mere thought of being in the house Rukawa lived in was enough to make his dizzy with happiness. He patted the empty space beside him lovingly. "Rukawa's couch… the couch he sits on when he's in this room…" he mumbled to himself incoherently as he had a mental image of Rukawa sitting on the spot he was touching.

The object of his affection returned after a while (after Sendoh had finished patting and caressing each and every chair and spot there is to sit on at in the living room). Sendoh immediately shot up and smiled at him. "Rukawa, hello."

The boy looked at him strangely for a moment then shrugged. "How's the coffee?"

Sendoh glanced at the mug set on a coaster on the table. He had forgotten about that. He picked it up and half-emptied the mug in one gulp, not minding the fact that it burned his throat the least. _Rukawa made this coffee. I don't care if I had to swim in this steaming caffeine-induced brown liquid. I'd gladly synchronize swim in it if I had to. Made by Rukawa! Wow!_ He grinned at the boy in front of him as he finished off the mug.

Rukawa stared at him. "Sendoh, wasn't it hot?"

"Nothing's too hot for me, love," he replied happily. Then straightened up. He saw the antique clock on the display shelf and saw it was already late. "Hey, it's late. I better go," he said, setting the mug down on the coffee table lightly. "I really had fun today. And the other days too," he said with a smile. "I hope I can see more of you soon."

Rukawa nodded. "Shall I see you to the door?"

Sendoh shrugged. "If you want to." He started for the entrance. And paused in front of the door, with Rukawa following him not too far behind. He walked out and smiled when Rukawa didn't immediately close the door. "It was really nice knowing you. Not just the Rukawa on the court," he said softly. He gave him one last smile before he started to walk away.

But Rukawa's quiet voice made him turn. "It was really nice knowing you too. Not just you on the court."

Sendoh smiled and nodded. "I'll be seeing you around then, Rukawa. Goodnight."

Inwardly, he was pumping his fist in the air. Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa! He had to tell Koshino about this! He'd be so happy to hear that I'm making progress.

"Hey, Koshi. It's Sendoh," he said automatically when someone picked up the phone.

"Hiroaki's in the shower right now. I'm persuading him to let me in so would you mind calling back a few minutes later—scratch that, don't call back. Talk to him tomorrow at school," the one on the other end of the line replied.

Sendoh frowned. He recognized that voice. "Lance?" What was he doing answering Koshino's private line? That only meant he was in Koshino's room!

"The one and only. Look, Sendoh, I know you're itching to tell Hiroaki how your afternoon was with that boy—did I mention how beautiful he was?—but I wouldn't want anyone calling and interrupting me and Hiroaki later."

"You and Hiroaki?"

"Yup!" the other boy replied cheerfully. "Look, the boy with the beautiful ass barricaded the door of that bathroom and I'm kind of busy trying to break it down so tell him all about it tomorrow, alright? Bye!"

Before he could say anything else, Lance ended the call. Sendoh stared at the black cordless on his hand in disbelief. He certainly wasn't expecting that. And him breaking down the door while his best friend showered?

He grinned. Maybe it was time his friend wasn't such a virgin anymore.

~*~*~*~

"How was last night with Lance?"

He was answered by a glare. "Don't say that name in front of me. Would you believe that boy had the nerve to sweet-talk me into opening the door of the bathroom while I showered? And when that didn't work, he started trying to break it down. Thank God Reiko thought of having a thick door for my bathroom when she redecorated it last year," he shook his head as he walked toward his class.

Sendoh, who was having study period that time, shrugged. A lot of people smiled and waved at them as they passed by the hallway. "I thought you liked him."

"Before he opened his mouth. The guy can't stop talking. And he talks about nothing but himself. Or…" He blushed; he averted his eyes and kept them trained on the ground for a while as they walked.

"What else does he say?"

"Nothing. It's none of your business." Koshino blushed harder. Damn that Lance!

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm your best friend. It's got to be something if you're blushing like that!"

"He kept telling me how he liked my ass!" Koshino finally hissed; eyes widening as his hands flew toward his face to cover his mouth. "Don't you dare laugh!"

Sendoh couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing, making Koshino blush harder, if that was possible. "I told you you had a fine behind."

"Well, I don't appreciate him hovering around me like a vulture because of that ass. Besides, he's the type who'd seen better behinds than mine. I just wish he'd stop. He's starting to get to me."

"But don't you feel flattered of the attention he's giving you?"

Koshino halted mid-stride. Wasn't he flattered at all? It _does_ feel good being appreciated once in a while. At least not everyone thought he wasn't good-looking. And Lance _is_ more than gorgeous. He knew a lot of girls (and guys) would kill to be in his place.

He shrugged, trying to keep the stupid grin from spreading across his face. But failed. 

Sendoh raised an eyebrow at him. "Someone pinch me. Koshino's _grinning_! And it's the one that I don't see often. Does that mean you like this guy?"

"No," he growled. He knew Sendoh would never let him hear the end of said topic about him and his beautiful behind so he settled for diversion. "How was last night with Rukawa?"

Sendoh's face immediately brightened and he grinned happily. "It was great. He invited me to his house for coffee then showed me to the door. I think he's in love with me."

"Is it just me or was there something odd with the way you said that? Invited you for coffee then showed you to the door?"

"You're just jealous I'm making progress," the ace player said smugly. "I don't see Lance offering you coffee."

"He's too busy breaking my door down," Koshino mumbled under his breath. "Unlike you, Sendoh Akira, I'm not that shallow that I'd let something like coffee offered by the one I _think_ I love be the highest point of my life."

"You'll never understand," his best friend said airily, to which he replied with silence. Satisfied with his friend's lack of response and thinking it as Koshino's defeat, he grinned. "You need love in your life, Koshino. Then you'd understand. You have to experience it to understand it."

"I already know how painful rejection is, thank you very much."

~*~*~*~

Koshino stared at the green board in front of him blankly. The words of his History teacher droning on about the revolutions that transpired in the past entered and exited his head through his ears, not a word registering in his brain.

Around him, most of his classmates were slumped on their chairs, a good number drooling on their desks as they slept. Only about eight of the twenty-something students were relatively interested, the group which Koshino on other days would be among. But not that afternoon.

He was seated by the window, overlooking the beach near the school and as his eyes strayed from the board to the beautiful yet feral waves against the shore, he couldn't help but hear words of memories buried deep inside of him echo in his ears as the sounds of crashing waves resonated in his head.

_"Hiro-kun!"_

"I told you to stop following me, didn't I?"

"Look, I don't know what the hell set you off but I wanted to make sure you're okay." The boy who was hot on young Koshino's heels almost tripped on a rock lying on his way. "Dammit, Hiroaki! Will you stop?"

"Why the fuck should I? Stop following me!"

"Are you angry because of the whole Asato thing?"

"I didn't realize you were so close that you're on first name basis."

"Why are you against him so much anyway? I thought you said he was nice and that he was cool. What's wrong now?"

"KOSHINO HIROAKI!"

Koshino looked up, snapping out of his reverie and jumping up from his chair in surprise. "H-hai, sensei?" He asked, feeling red wash over his face. One of the things he detested the most was public humiliation, but then again, who doesn't?

He had always been a consistent honor student and his attention being called by the teacher was something that doesn't happen very often to him. He could feel the eyes of his classmates on him, even those of whose desks were pooling with drool just moments ago.

"Your mind has been wandering. Would you like to share all about your little trip to the class? I'm sure your classmates are all brimming with curiosity," the woman in her late thirties said, hand visibly gripping the chalk tightly.

Koshino gulped inwardly. She was rumored to having been a great pitcher in her youth and if the rumors were true that she still practiced merely for exercise, he was sure the chalk would hit his head with deadly accuracy. "Nothing, sensei. I'm sorry for having disturbed the class."

"I don't believe so. I'm afraid you'll have to tell me all about it by writing a ten-paged essay about the French Revolution this afternoon. I'll be expecting you at room 706 at exactly three this afternoon then." The bell rang after her announcement and she gathered her things and gave him a small smile. "I'll be looking forward for our little meeting later, Koshino-san. And I'll make sure you're not seated by the window this time."

After she left, Koshino slumped on his chair glumly. Mrs. Muraki had never been on his favorite teachers list and nobody had her on their list as well. She was inhumanely strict and would give you detention if you ever speak louder a whisper in her presence. And the work she gives a student was not to be taken lightly. She was expecting him to hand her a ten-paged essay on the French Revolution after his two-hour detention.

Someone patted him on the shoulder and he looked up, seeing Sendoh smile at him. "I heard about you spending the afternoon with Muraki. Will I call for Reiko?"

"How'd you find out about that? And don't you have a class right now?" It never failed to amaze him that even though they weren't classmates, Sendoh still manages to find out about all the details that happens to him in class just seconds after it happened.

"The old bat's out, probably having too much fun in Hawaii in his honeymoon so we were given the substitute teacher instead. I told her I needed to relieve myself. Fuji told me about it when we passed by the hall on her way to the girl's room on my way back."

"How nice, my detention is being talked about by people as if it were a major news," he commented dryly. "Anyway, the teacher will come in any second. I think you better go back to your class."

His friend nodded. "I know. I'll see you later then!"

"I have detention, remember? I won't be able to go to Shohoku with you this afternoon."

Sendoh shrugged. "That's okay. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow then. Later!" he waved a bit as he made his way for the door, passing by several girls (and boys) who sighed and practically worshiped the ground he walked on.

The shooting guard just sighed, having witnessed the same thing over and over since his first meeting with the spiky-haired boy. Somehow, it felt familiar. And it brought back a tinge of pain that he quickly dismissed and tried hard to forget about.

Forget about it, Koshino. Don't be stupid, it's over. Been over for a year and a half, as a matter of fact. Don't even think about it.

Opening his Biology book as the teacher walked in, he turned his attention back to the ocean again. This time however, it was only the gentle lapping of waves that filled his ears.

~*~*~*~

As he handed his paper to Ms. Muraki, she regarded him closely and sighed. Seeing they were the only ones in the room, she tried to make him talk. "I know I'm not the most approachable teacher in the world and me asking you what the hell's up your ass is something close to the first sign of Armageddon. But I can't help but notice something's bothering you."

"It's nothing, really. Just the stress from school, don't worry," Koshino assured her.

"I've always thought you were a fine actor. But you seemed to have left your mask at home this afternoon, boy. I know about Sendoh—that smiling baka—and from what I've observed the past few weeks, it's starting to get to you."

"What about Sendoh, sensei?"

She took off her glasses and she looked straight into his eyes. "Most of you may see me as nothing but an old hag but I do have eyes and believe it or not, I'm sensitive to these kind of things. I don't think I need to say it, you know what I mean."

Koshino only looked down, not knowing what to do or to say.

She sighed and patted him on the back. "I know there's something more to it that what meets the eye, Koshino-san. And I'm not saying that whatever's bothering you is bad or wrong. My only advice is that you do your damnest to be honest to yourself. All right then, they're paying me to teach History, not to play guidance councilor. You better leave before I make you stay for another thirty minutes just for the heck of it."

Koshino nodded and quickly made his way toward the door. He knew it was just a joke to the teacher but she was also known for taking her own jokes seriously. He didn't want to risk it.

He shoved his hands deeper in his pockets, shoulders slouching as he did. Above him, the sky was starting to darken, signaling the end of the day. Someone slammed into him and Koshino staggered back to avoid falling flat on his ass but the one who bumped into him didn't even give him so much as a second glance. He shook his head and resumed walking, making sure to sidestep every possible collisions with other walkers.

He couldn't understand it but he felt so damn heavy that time.

He could feel the small device hidden deep in his pocket vibrating but he paid it no heed. He knew it was Reiko, ready to demand where the hell he was. Hiking his backpack higher on his shoulders, he looked around him and what he saw, for some reason he couldn't understand, made him feel all the more desolate.

He had unwittingly walked his way toward the park and now, couples walked hand in hand around him. He saw a young woman with long brown hair throw her arms around her boyfriend who just got there and he gave her a kiss on her lips. He averted his eyes. Displays of affections like that shouldn't be witnessed and ogled at by strangers. It was like seeing a secret part of those lovers and he knew he shouldn't look, he wasn't permitted to.

"_Hiro-kun!"_

"Hiro-kun, let's walk down the park. What do you think? Why are you frowning? It'll be permanent if you don't stop it now. You wouldn't want to have frown lines at such a young age, do you? Hey! Are you even listening to me? HIRO-KUN!"

"HIRO-KUN!"

Hiroaki glared at the source of the voice and scowled. "I told you not to call me that!" he hissed angrily at the smiling boy hastily making his way toward him. "What're you doing here?"

"Just finished another game with Ru-chan. Why are _you_ here?" Sendoh replied, looking at him closely. "Why are you frowning like that? Don't you know it'll be permanent if you don't stop now. You wouldn't want to—"

"SHUT IT!" Koshino exclaimed, surprising his best friend with his outburst. 

Sendoh took a step back and held up his hands. "Okay, okay, no need to be so snappy about it. I'm just worried you'll have permanent frown lines at such a—"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut it? Or are you that stupid that I have to repeat everything before you understand what I'm saying?"

Koshino saw the look of hurt that flashed Sendoh's features for a second before being replaced by his usual sunny smile and he felt sorry he got so mad. But Sendoh was annoying the hell out of him without doing anything. And he felt annoyed at himself for taking his anger out on his friend. But the damage has been done. "Look, it's getting late. I better head home before Reiko sends the whole army looking for me. You know how that girl overreacts."

Sendoh nodded, his smile still not leaving his face. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Koshino shrugged. "Yeah, tomorrow." Not even looking back or anything of the sort, he turned around and started walking away, leaving the basketball star standing in the middle of the pathway, hands shoved in his pockets and eyes cast down.

Koshino, for his part, walked all the way home frowning at his own rudeness and meanness while wondering why he was feeling so snappy—snappier than usual anyway—the past few days, especially that afternoon. More so when it concerned his best friend. Did something happen that he didn't notice?

~*~*~*~

"Koshino!" Sendoh exclaimed, running toward him the minute he got out of the shower room. He gave his best friend a big hug then jumped around happily, holding his hand the whole time.

Koshino, for his part, just stood rooted in his place, covered with nothing but a towel to keep himself decent as he waited for his friend to climb Cloud Nine down and explain what it was all about. Practice that afternoon was over and Sendoh had—surprise, surprise—ditched it to go see Rukawa.

"THANK YOU!" Sendoh exclaimed, throwing his arms around his friend again. "I would never have gotten this far without you. You're the best!"

The shorter boy just frowned. "Yes, I know I'm great, tell me something I don't know. But what's this all about?"

"He said yes!"

"Who said yes?"

"Rukawa!"

"As in 'yes, I'll marry you'?"

Sendoh paused from his ecstatic jumping and stared at him. "That would be great. But I'm taking things slow for now. We just have a movie date, no need to alert the parental unit and relatives yet… Though that could work too, who knows? The wedding may not be too far behind."

"There's a saying about counting your chicks before the eggs hatch."

"Who cares about sayings? He's going out this weekend with me!" Sendoh said, smiling happily. "And it's all thanks to you. Thank you, man. Really. I wouldn't have gotten this far if you hadn't helped me. You're the best."

That brought a smile to the normally frowning boy's lips. "It's okay, really. What're friends for, right?"

"Look, I gotta go prepare for the date. I'll see you tomorrow morning, 'kay?"

"The date's not until Friday. It's only Wednesday."

"I know. But I have to really work on the Sendoh charm for Friday. I have to make sure not to botch things when we're together, know what I mean? This is real, Koshino. I want this to work," Sendoh said seriously. "That's why I have to get ready this early." He grinned.

His friend nodded. "You're right, he's The One, right?" The biting chill of being exposed with nothing but a towel came to him and he shivered. "I better get dressed or I'll catch pneumonia. I wouldn't want to miss the wedding—_your_ wedding," he said, winking.

"That's jumping way ahead," Sendoh laughed but you could see the obvious delight in his eyes. "Get dressed then. I'll be off now, see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Koshino replied, watching his friend turn and head for the door. Once the door closed, he sighed and sat on the wooden bench wryly. It was good that he was the only one left in the gym. Being the assistant captain, it was his duty to take over when Sendoh's out. He dismissed the team early that afternoon since he really wasn't feeling up to it anyway.

Standing up, he made his way toward his locker and slowly got dressed. Then smiled, smiling at his reflection on the mirror hanging on his locker door. "Things are going great between Rukawa and Sendoh. All thanks to me. I'm good," he said to his smiling reflection. "They're gonna get together 'cause of me. I'm _really_ good…"

"I'm dead."

~*~*~*~

"So where's Sendoh?" Reiko asked, plopping down on the couch next to him. She grabbed the Sports magazine he was reading and turned to him. "I haven't seen him for a while. You guys fighting?"

"He's got a date," the boy replied flatly, snatching his magazine back and resuming reading.

"Don't you have a date?"

"No, I don't like wasting my time doing stupid things like that. I have better things to do."

"_Anything's_ better than reading a Sports magazine two years outdated on a Friday night," Reiko said, shaking her head when her brother just turned the page noisily and pointedly ignored her. "Lance said I better housetrain you before he comes within a mile of you again."

"Good for him."

"You broke the guy's nose. Aren't you the least bit guilty?"

"He was annoying the hell out of me. Like you are now."

A sigh.

"I only thought it would cheer you up to have Lance around. He seemed nice. He's gorgeous, admit it. And he likes—liked you. What's wrong with him?" Reiko asked, taking the magazine and throwing it across the room. "Hi-chan, why do you keep pushing all the guys I set you up with away? What's worse, medical bills are piling up because you always do bodily damage on them. You're lucky no one's filed a lawsuit!"

"I don't like them. I have no interest whatsoever to have anything to do with the guys—and girls—you keep setting me up with. I wish you'd stop."

"Sayaka will roast my ass if she comes home next Christmas with you still unattached," she said, mentioning their older sister who was studying at Tokyo. It was Sayaka's insistence that their baby brother be attached the next time she's at the same country. [1]

"You'll survive."

Reiko sighed and stood up, placing a hand on her slim waist. "Okay, fine. Here's the deal. I'll cancel all your dates this weekend if you leave the house tonight."

"My dates this weekend?"

"Yes, the one I was going to surprise you with," she said, ignoring the look of horror on Hiroaki's face. "But only if you leave the house and have a night out in town. Seeing Sendoh's on a date—at least one of you knows how to live a little—I'll settle for you going out by yourself."

"I have nowhere to go."

"I don't care if you go to the ends of the earth. I'm locking the doors until midnight so you better damn well find a way to keep yourself occupied and sheltered until then. Maybe, by some divine intervention, you'll meet someone while you're out and my prayers will be answered."

"What makes you think I'll leave the house just because you're telling me to?"

"Does psychological terrorism mean anything to you?"

"Damn her and her threats," Koshino muttered under his breath, shoving his hands deeper in his coat pocket. Walking along the brightly-lit downtown, he was clueless at where he was going. He had no intention of leaving the house that evening. His plan for the night was: 1) avoid psychopathic bitch to keep himself relatively sane, 2) relax for the night and 3) retire early for the night. Obviously, he had to redo his plans for the evening. Plan number one had already been a failure and now he was paying for it.

First thing's first, he said mentally. I need to figure out what I wanna do to pass time.

_You know what you wanna do. You knew it even before she forcibly kicked you out the house. You just don't want to admit it,_ a tiny voice in his mind said.

I have no idea what you're talking about, he answered the annoying voice. Maybe I ought to worry because of the constant arguments I have with myself, Koshino pondered thoughtfully.

_When did lying to yourself become a hobby, Hiroaki?_

And when did arguing with myself become a natural? Koshino sighed and followed the voice in his head, albeit unwillingly. His feet seemed to have a mind of its own and he just sighed in defeat. It's not what you think, he frowned at the voice smiling smugly at him. I'm just tired of you yakking in my head. Me doing this—going _there_—means NOTHING at all.

I'm losing my mind, Koshino shook his head as he allowed the voice in his head dictate how he'd spend the night. This is it, he thought as he glanced at his watch. Seven o'clock at the evening of March 23, Koshino Hiroaki has officially lost his mind.

Tbc

Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Lost your lunch? Gifts? Threats? Praises? Mail me and tell me! ^_^ Send 'em over at kuroi_22@hotmail.com

======

NOTES:

[1] I'm aware that I have this unexplainable delight in creating family backgrounds for characters. Most of the characters' backgrounds are made up—by yours truly. ^^V The series never really divulged much about them (and I've never read the manga) so I kinda made things up to suit my twisted lil' quirks. So yeah, Sayaka and Reiko, Koshino's sisters, are mine. Just thought I'd clear that up (we don't wanna let other people think they're really from the series, neh?). ^_^ Oh, well.


	4. Part 4

Title: Colleague

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): SenKosh ::waves flaglets happily:: ; SenRu; RuHana

Warnings: Shounen Ai; Uhm, words? Cursing (A lot, so be warned!)

Rating: PG-15

===================

Part 4

            "This is just great," he muttered under his breath as he stood behind a couple who were intent on accomplishing their current mission in life: making the guy's tongue a part of the girl's esophagus.

            He looked around, trying to ignore the indecent display of public affection done by the couple. But it only made him all the more embarrassed. It seemed to him that tonight was Couple Night. Couples were standing in line for the movie. And those who weren't were walking hand in hand around the crowded boulevard. He should have known. Weekends were generally known as Date Nights.

            Shoving his hands deeper in his pockets, Koshino frowned. The reason he decided to spend majority of the night in the theater was so he wouldn't have to see couples swarming all over the place. It seemed as if his plan was a doomed failure even before it has commenced. He was being bombarded with images of couples doing things that should've been reserved only in the privacy of their homes and _rooms._

            And other than the reason stated previously (though a voice in his mind is arguing rather violently that there is another reason), he steadfastly refuses to acknowledge said "nonexistent" reason. He was there to watch the _movie, period. The movie. Nothing else. The movie. THE MOVIE._

            As he moved forward to pay for the ticket, he noticed that thankfully, the couple stopped necking at last. They paid for their tickets and entered through the doors. He did the same, still wondering whether Reiko's insanity has spread and has infected him with her disease.

            It was madness that pushed him to even allow her to lock him out. And what's worse, he was seating in a dim theater surrounded by couples taking full advantage of the darkness to grope and do other things he would rather pretend not happening within his immediate vicinity.

~*~*~*~

            Hanamichi fixed the collar of his jacket and adjusted it so that it obscured his face even if just a little. He didn't know what the hell possessed him to come.

            Maybe I'm having an attack of temporary insanity, he thought quietly as he opened the door and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. I've heard some girls talk about this and from what they say, it's perfectly normal… I think. Maybe I should have my head checked. This was a mistake, he decided.

            Why would I want to go there anyway? He sidestepped the couple, who appeared to be in deep lip-lock, leaning against the wall and continued with his musings. He knew it might break his poor mother's heart when she finds out that her only child has succumbed into the black void called lunacy but he figured she'd survive.

            It was only temporary anyway.

            As soon as he figures out what the hell is bothering him, he'll be okay. Whatever it is that's causing him sleepless nights for the past five weeks would disappear after he confronts it… once the mystery of what it is exactly is revealed.

            He squinted as he searched row after row for a seat. He spotted one but decided against it when he saw a couple doing more than watching the movie at the seat's left. It wouldn't help his already-fragile state of mind to hear their wanton cries of pleasure.

            He finally saw one near the middle row and made his way toward it. He figured it was safe enough since the couples on the row were actually watching the movie (thank you, Lord!) and a lone figure sat next to the empty seat amid the couples.

            "Excuse me… sorry… excuse…" he said as he trekked his way toward the seat. As he plopped down on the chair, he saw the one occupying the seat behind him and he stared at the familiar face. "Koshino?"

            Koshino knew the night was turning out to be more and more bizarre as the seconds trickled by. For one thing, he was watching a romantic movie all alone surrounded by necking couples (thank goodness none of said couples were in front or beside him otherwise a room in the nearest asylum is called for). Second, he was sure he recognized the voice of the young man making his way toward the empty seat next to him.

            He stared at the profile nearing, doing his best to identify him with the help of the poor lighting. When said man sat next to him, the name finally surfaced from deep within his brain but surprise took over and he was rendered speechless.

            "Koshino?" Sakuragi Hanamichi exclaimed.

            Just that moment, the poor lighting from the screen was blocked when a couple sat exactly three rows in front of them.

            It was Sendoh and Rukawa.

            The ones who went to the movie solo stared at the newcomers then turned to each other. "Are you—?" they both asked at the same time. Then stared at the two seated rows ahead.

            "NO FUCKING WAY!" they both exclaimed at the same time, blushing deep scarlet.

            They both nodded and settled into their seats, keeping their eyes fixed on the screen, eyes shifting periodically from the screen to the couple in front, then to each other then back to the screen. After ten minutes of eye straining shifting of eyes and awkward silence, they broke the false stillness.

            "I'm just here because my crazy sister locked me out of the house," Koshino said, explaining though the younger boy said nothing.

            "I was bored at my house so I decided that watching a movie could be fun," replied the redhead.

            After another minute, they both sighed. It was obvious what they were doing. But no one wanted to admit it; they were both happily lost in the Land of Denial.

            "I just—just wanted to see how well Sendoh's date is going, since I helped him," Koshino lied.

            "And I wanted to see for myself how the stupid kitsune will humiliate himself in his date," Hanamichi readily supplied. "Things seem to be going well."

            "Do you think they spotted you?"

            "No, what about you?"

            "I don't think so either. I only got here few minutes ago. Had you been trailing them for long?"

            Hanamichi reddened. "Not long… just from the stupid fox's house… But I stopped when they went to that hole in the wall resto. I went to _Danny's_ to eat. Then went here ahead of them… not that I'm really intent on stalking kitsune or anything but if he makes a fool out of himself, I don't want to miss it."

            "Not that Sendoh's love affairs concern me but since I helped him a bit as his best friend…" Koshino shrugged then trailed off for a few seconds. "I wanted to see for myself how well my help… helped." He finished lamely.

            The one next to him nodded absently, seemingly intent on boring a hole on the back of the spiky-haired young man's head. "That stupid fox making a spectacle of himself is not to be missed, especially not by this Tensai!"

            They both lapsed into silence again before Koshino shrugged. "After this stupid movie, how about ice cream? I think I need to cool my head off."

            "Why wait for the damn thing to be over? Let's go already. I don't think I can take any more of this crap."

            Misery indeed loves company.

~*~*~*~

            "How does it feel?"

            Koshino looked up from his melted Choco Frenzy and looked at the redhead in front of him. Hanamichi was slumped on the table; head resting on the plastic top and staring at his own dejected, long-forgotten goo of what was once a colossal serving of Glutton Feast, which consisted of all 35 flavors. "How does what feel?"

            "How does it feel to bring two people in love together?"

            "Are we talking about Rukawa and Sendoh?"

            "How does it feel to bring them together?"

            "I didn't bring them together. I merely advised him a bit and such… it was really their own doing, really…"

            "Still, how does it feel? Do you feel satisfied that you brought two people who obviously had feelings for each other together?"

            "Why are we talking about this?" Koshino asked, trying to evade the question. He didn't think he could trust himself to answer that question just yet. He had the feeling he could never answer the question without feeling like a total hypocrite.

            "Just wonderin'…" Hanamichi straightened a little and sat upright, taking his spoon and playing with the ominous-looking purplish gooey substance.

            "I think someone's had a little too much ice cream," Koshino said, smiling a little while he played with his own desert. They remained silent again, both playing with their food.

            After leaving the theater, they deposited themselves in a booth tucked at the corner of _SweetShoppe_ where they allowed two hours of friendly and jovial chattering to pass by. But after the first few hours, they got tired of talking and simply lapsed into silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

            "You still haven't told me. How it feels."

            Koshino set his spoon down and stared at the muddy liquid in front of him and refused to meet the redhead's inquiring brown eyes. Well, a damn hypocrite he was. "It felt good, _very fulfilling_. I felt like I did something so wonderfully…right." He almost had to spat the last word out. "I kind of felt that the two of them belonged together."

~*~*~~

Dear Sayaka,

            Now, don't get me started with calling you Sayaka-neesama or something as stupid as that. Hi-chan doesn't call me nor does he show me anything remotely related to traditional older sibling respect so… kiss my ass, Sayaka!

            In response to your letter two months ago (sorry, it got buried underneath the other art catalogues I had that I only saw it again when I cleaned my drawer last night), here's my supposedly monthly report. Things are _still_ not going as planned. And before you go start streaming off with threats and promises of making my life hell for not keeping my solemn vow, hear me out first.

            Lance, the Greek god from Europe. Still a failure.

            I'm starting to think Hi-chan is doomed to be single forever. All my efforts for the last five months you've been away can be summarized it two words: BLOODY FAILURES. Had I not met Kogure Kourin (older sister of Ryonan's rival team's vice captain) I think I would've lost all hope. She's a pych student, by the way. And into match making, like... ahem… the goddess of the Craft herself.

            I need you here! Psychological terrorism can only go so far as making those who've been unjustly wronged (bodily damaged, to be more exact) keep quiet and not press charges against our dear little brother for his temper. I need a Real Pro (not that I'm saying I'm not, I just need reinforcement).

            I was hoping this certain person would be The One we've been waiting for since _him_ but I'm sadly mistaken. He seems taken... or will be. Damn. But I really had high hopes for this one. I was sure it would only take a few more push before he professes his undying love for him. There were complications, of course, since I know you know about him through your own sources as he keeps Hi-chan's company. But… bloody hell.

            Who would've thought it would be this hard to get your little brother to be happy? Why the hell did he have to outgrow the stage where candies were his one and only true love? Then we could've brought him an entire candy factory to keep him happy!

            The things you do for family. And you owe me big time for this, sis. Just because you're dosing yourself with ecstatic fervor raiding all the Parisian boutiques there in France under the pretense of studying their culture and way of living doesn't mean you can dump all the hard work on me. I demand justice!

            Therefore, I'll see you in a few weeks. Otherwise, you might find your whole family standing outside the door of your chic French flat with the savage desire to stay there for more than three weeks. 

            I miss you (remember, I like chocolates with almonds, ok? Dark chocolate is a definite no-no). Oh, by the way, I remember keenly Daddy saying you'd better not bring back a whole boutique as your wardrobe when you come for a visit. I don't think dear ol' Papa found it funny that a truck was hired for your luggage. I'll see you in three weeks, no more, preferably less, got it? And yes, Daddy and Hi-chan sends their love (Daddy said a bottle of wine would be great while Hi-chan demands the leather jacket you promised him from last time).

P.S. Oh, and guess what? The one I've been telling you about is _this_ close to hitting it home with pretty boy. Can you believe it? I really thought he was the one for Hi-chan. Damn it all to hell. And they even look great together, almost as cute as he and Hi-chan had they been a couple!

The ever-dependable sister,

Reiko

~*~*~*~

            "Is it just me or are we seeing two outsiders too much lately?" Mitsui commented, dribbling the ball expertly while looking at the four at the far end of the gym cleaning. Correction, _three_ of them were cleaning while one stood idle by another's side.

            Kogure turned at the direction his lover was looking at and smiled. "I think it's nice of them to drop by. It shows that they're good sports. They're not letting the competition get to their heads. I sense no hostility around."

            Mitsui eyed Hanamichi and Koshino who stood closer to each other while Rukawa and Sendoh continued to mop the floor. Hanamichi clutched his mop tighter for a few seconds before he resumed his work. Koshino only shrugged and did his best to get out of the way. He shrugged and eyed those carefully still. "At least the kind of hostility born from court games." He only smiled and shook his head when his boyfriend gave him a confused stare.

            Koshino leaned against the wall, trying his damnedest to keep still and not to fidget. Watching Sendoh moping floors side by side with Rukawa wasn't exactly his idea of spending his afternoon fruitfully. And contrary to what Sendoh promised him earlier that afternoon, he was _not_ having fun.

            Hanamichi continued to mop somewhere nearby, pausing every now and then to shoot dirty glances at the two. Then he would catch Koshino's eyes and his cheeks would flame and he'd go back to working on the floor. Koshino knew he'd have to be stupid not to know how the redhead felt about the fox-eyed boy. And he knew the same redhead was probably unaware of his feelings. He knows he's feeling something for Rukawa but he's not aware of what exactly it is yet. It made the Ryonan player want to smack some sense into his thick read-headed skull. He's letting the boy get away if his only plan of action consisted of standing idly by while Sendoh whisked Rukawa away as he mopped floors.

            Damn, he was being a hypocrite again.

            He sighed and his frown deepened. He was being stupid again. He shouldn't be feeling this way. No, not again. He barely survived the first time and he's being stupid all over again. This would not do. Ramming his head against a brick wall would be better than experiencing that nightmare again. He's learned his lesson before; there's no need for a repeat performance on that one.

            Koshino straightened and walked toward Sendoh, who, during all those times, was showering the Ice Man with his sunny smiles and funny anecdotes that even brought a small smile to the younger boy's lips. He tapped his best friend on the shoulder and waited impatiently for Sendoh to acknowledge the fact that there is life outside of Rukawa after all.

            "Oh, hey," Sendoh said distractedly, transfixed by the sight of Rukawa's slender hands gripping the mop handle rather sensuously.

            I just wanted to say that you're a complete ass, Koshino said in his head but held his tongue. "I'm leaving. I just remembered that Reiko asked me to drop by the gallery to pick something up. I'll see you tomorrow. Or maybe not," he said when he noticed that Sendoh was looking at the pale boy with the mop and all the words coming out of his mouth entered and exited his ears without registering in his brain. Sendoh didn't even find it the least bit odd that Koshino was going to his sister willingly without arming himself.

            The shorter boy slowly nodded, biting the inside of his cheeks to keep himself calm. It seemed his true worth to his friend was slowly revealing itself when faced with Icicle Prince. Obviously, nothing compares to a block of ice. Not even more than a year of friendship.

            He trusted his _true_ friend—_best friend_—to know, of all people, that he was not feeling well and that there was something bothering him. Well, he was sadly disappointed. "_Goodbye_, Sendoh," Koshino said icily before brushing past him and stalking toward the door.

            It was only until he had completely left that Sendoh noticed his friend's absence. "Hiro-kun?" He looked around, puzzled. He didn't understand why Koshino stormed off like that without telling him a reason.

            Rukawa paused to stare at him then went back to mopping, but not before he saw the disapproving shake of head from Hanamichi. He felt the side of his lips moved a little but ignored the sudden delight rushing into his system. He had floors to mop.

~*~*~*~

            Koshino threw open the door and marched toward the empty workstation Reiko usually occupied in the gallery. He grabbed the staple gun from the countertop and attacked the wooden table ferociously.

            The employees at the gallery didn't even blink an eye when he started murdering the countertop. Reiko paused from where she was twirling the black telephone cord around her finger as she spoke her friend on the other line. "What was that sound?" she repeated the question asked by the girl at the other end after a loud crash. "Oh, my brother's not feeling too well. He should be taking out the fireworks kit any second now…"

            The Ryonan player pulled the drawer out violently, grabbing the kit he himself stored there. He needed to blow something up. He grabbed the box of matches and a handful whatever was inside the drawer and stormed toward the back room where a door leads to an open area outside. The Countertop Massacre did nothing to help soothe his nerves. It was time to bring out the rockets.

            "I hope you're calm enough to talk," Reiko said quietly, sitting next to him Indian-style on the grass. She made a face. "The grass is poking my ass. I need to have a word with the custodian about letting the grass grow this much."

            Her brother didn't even give him so much as a sideways glance. She sighed. "I do believe there's another creature I'm sharing the oxygen with in this small patch of green, overgrown grass. Am I asking too much for a response?"

            "What do you want me to say?"

            She shrugged, looking at her younger brother's profile. He was sitting on the grass, legs spread across him with used matchsticks and burned paper bits scattered all over. "God, where'd you get that awful temper of yours?" She shook her head then grinned. "That angry, huh?" he only grunted in response. "It sucks, I know. But you gotta let it go."

            "I don't know what you're talking about."

            "Have you ever heard of the word denial?"

            "Yes and I don't give a damn about what you think, Reiko. I like the word. So shoo, get lost! Don't you have another poor soul to torture?" 

            "I can't," she replied. "Not when my little brother's feeling so…" She trailed off then leaned closer to him and draped an arm on his shoulders. "Despite the fact that you love calling me a heinous bitch—which I know you don't mean—I can't and _won't_ just sit here while you're obviously not feeling well, physically and emotionally. So why don't you let me drive you home?"

            He looked at her in mild surprise before shaking his head. "You don't have to do that," he said in a low voice. "I'm alright."

            "Hiroaki, you can't live eating just ice cream. I allowed you to eat that sweet stuff for days because I know it's your 'medicine' but this has got to stop. You don't have to torture yourself this way." She paused. "That's my job."

            He couldn't help but smile at what she said. He knew this was her way of comforting him. And she was right, sweet stuff for breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert was doing nothing for him but give him teeth problems. Reiko grinned and burst out laughing. "Aw, come on!" He only shook his head while his shoulders shook with silent mirth. "I'll drive you home."

            "Are you kidding? Letting you drive is like inviting the Grim Reaper for tea!!"

            "My driving's not that bad," she argued.

            "I believe the telephone booth you crashed into last summer can attest to that."

            "Damn, I hate it when you get smart."

            Reiko put on the handbrake and turned to him. "You okay?"

            "Seatbelts, God's gift to man," Koshino said, eyes wide as he opened the door. He shook his head and sighed. "There are times when I get this sudden urge to run over whoever issued you a driver's license."

            "You're welcome for the ride," she smiled sweetly at him. Then chuckled. "I'll have to go back to the Gallery since the new exhibit will be arriving from France but I'll be home before dinner."

            "Which is in thirty minutes," he said, looking at his watch. "Stuff yourself with those drive-thru thing if you can't make it. Lord knows we don't need you starving to go crazy due to lack of nourishment."

            "Yeah, I won't forget to feed myself," she grinned as he stepped out of the black BMW. He was about to head to the gate when she blew the horn to get his attention. He turned and gave her an irate scowl.

            "What now?"

            She leaned to the passenger's side to better see him and gave him a small smile. "Don't mind him," she said. "He's a real idiot if he remains oblivious to the truth right in front of him. He's letting something precious and rare get away; it's his loss."

            Something flashed in Koshino's eyes before he shrugged. "He's stupid that way."

            Reiko stared at him a little longer before nodding slowly. "It's his loss," she repeated before settling back in her seat. With one final wave to her brother, she drove away. "Baka Sendoh," she muttered. "Baka Hiroaki."

~*~*~*~

            Sendoh looked up from his food and glanced around. Still no sign of him. He sighed. Where was Koshino?

            Lunchtime was almost over yet his best friend was still nowhere to be found. He bit his lower lip and paused. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen him at all, not even before classes began when they would usually walk to class together. He stuffed the chocolate cookie in his mouth and frowned.

            He's been seeing less and less of Koshino the past few days. He figured it was because he was always busy with Rukawa but now he wasn't so sure. Rukawa doesn't go to Ryonan, right? So he and his best friend could still hang out together when they're at school. The only problem is Koshino's missing.

            Five minutes before the bell rang, Koshino finally walked into the crowded cafeteria and Sendoh stood up. He was about to wave to get his friend's attention when Koshino turned to the group of guys from his class and sat with them. One of them turned to his direction and said something, which caused the whole table to burst out laughing.

            Sendoh sat back on his seat at the empty table for two. He glanced at the empty chair in front of him and the untouched tray of food he saved for Koshino. The chocolate ice cream had already melted.

Tbc

            Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Lost your lunch? Gifts? Threats? Praises? Mail me and tell me! Send all C&C to kuroi_22@hotmail.com


	5. Part 5

Title: Colleague

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): SenKosh ::waves flaglets happily:: ; SenRu [but it won't last long]; RuHana

Warnings: Shounen Ai; Uhm, words? Cursing (A lot, so be warned!)

Rating: PG-13

NOTES: Sorry for the super long update. . I lost inspiration for a while and had to divert my attention elsewhere, but due to a certain person's not-so-gentle-prodding I've decided to continue my SenKosh baby and try my best to finish the fic. ^_^

===================

Part 5

                Sendoh could feel the slight tugging. But his brain came up with a blank whenever he tried to locate where the tugging was coming from. And he didn't particularly care so he gave up the seemingly futile attempt and simply allowed the tugging to continue. His was pretty occupied anyway. He was looking at the wide expanse of blue above him.

                But it wasn't blue anymore. It was already red-orange, casting shadows on the streets below. Sendoh sighed, looking at the clouds slowly drifting away.

                "Yo, Sendoh?" someone said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Sendoh!"

                He blinked and stared at the young woman in next to him, flailing her arms wildly. The tugging stopped. "Yoriko?"

                The longhaired sophomore nodded then looked below. "The fish got away. Probably got tired of struggling for its dear life while you spaced out." She sighed and took off her glasses while she sat next to him on the pier. "Koshino's gone, huh?"

                Sendoh stared at her in disbelief.

                She rolled her eyes. "I'm not exactly your best friend but we've been friends since kindergarten. Give me more credit than that," she grinned. Her long brown hair swayed with the wind when a light breeze picked up.

                "I don't know what you're talking about."

                Yoriko made a face and stood up. "Sendoh, I, of all people, know how smart you really are, if only you'd use your brain. But this proves that you can be that stupid."

                "Hey! Did you come all the way here just to insult me?" He pouted.

                "I was thinking along the lines of talking some sense into you but I guess that's out of the question, you being the dolt that you are." She picked up her bag, which she set down when she got there few minutes ago. "Learn a valuable lesson from your fish, okay?"

                Sendoh stared at her with question marks floating around his head. "Stop speaking in riddles, Yoriko."

                The girl rolled her eyes and sighed, getting ready to leave. "Just…learn from the goddamn fish!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "It eventually grew tired to struggling—an act too important for him—but you merely stared at the sky, totally oblivious to it and its struggle. Sendoh, don't be stupid." With that, she walked away.

                Sendoh stared as his friend's figure growing smaller and smaller as the distance grew. He sighed and placed his fishing pole on the ground. He leaned on the railing and propped his chin with his two hands, sighing heavily.

                It had been three days since the incident (if he could call it that) during lunch. Koshino was hardly there whenever Sendoh looked for him at their room and when they did see each other at the hallways, his best friend would be surrounded by other people that Sendoh would've been lucky enough if Koshino gave him so much as a wave.

                He missed spending time with his friend. Koshino had even skipped practice one afternoon. And Sendoh had no idea what was going on with him. He wondered briefly if he had done anything wrong to ruffle his friend's overly delicate feathers but he came up with nothing.

                He hadn't done anything to him. Most of his time had been devoted to Rukawa that he didn't have the chance to even annoy his friend. So what was wrong with Koshino?

~*~*~*~

                "What's wrong with you?" Hanamichi paused from eating his burger to look at his companion. They were eating at _Danny's_ that afternoon, trying to pass time since both were bored out of their minds and didn't know anyone else to call other than each other.

                Koshino shrugged. "Nothing." He continued to bury his fries under a mountain of ketchup and mustard. He glared at the messy pile and emptied the bottle's content on the little platter. "Stupid. Baka. Idiot."

                "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you instead of taking it out on poor, defenseless means of nourishment?"

                "You wouldn't understand." Yeah, right. Hanamichi would be the very last person he knew who wouldn't _not_ understand. But hey, he was sticking with his hypocritical self. "It's nothing. I'm just bored," he replied, trying to smile a bit despite the urge to strangle each and every patron of _Danny's_ present.

                Hanamichi shrugged then froze. Koshino arched an eyebrow. What was wrong with him now? He craned his neck to look outside the glass window to see whatever Hanamichi saw. And immediately froze as well.

                He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Maybe they're on a date," he said cheerfully. "Don't let them see us or they might feel the need to join us. It might ruin their date." Hypocritical Koshino, make one move and you're history, I swear! he threatened his other self.

                He sat straighter on his chair at their booth when the chimes of the stores filled the room, announcing a customer's arrival. He cleared his throat loudly and sipped on his soda.

                Damn, Koshino cursed his hypocritical self inwardly. Ass.

                "Koshino!" Sendoh exclaimed, walking toward them, dragging the fox-eyed Shohoku player through his school jacket. "I didn't know you were here."

                "Hanamichi," Rukawa quietly said, blue eyes boring into the redhead's chocolate brown ones. The redhead's hands instinctively gripped the glass of Coke he had and for a split second Rukawa allowed himself a small smile.

                "I didn't know you guys were going out," Sendoh said, looking at Koshino closely. "We haven't been seeing much of each other lately. Is this the reason why?" He gave his friend a devilish grin.

                Koshino groaned inwardly. "No," he snapped. "We haven't been seeing each other lately because _you've_ been too busy yourself. Sakuragi and I are merely eating a snack in the company of each other. It's not a date, like yours." He took a big bite of his burger, which up until then was slowly growing mold from being ignored too long.

                Rukawa grinned evilly. "Which reminds me," he said, glancing at his schoolmate for a second or two. "We'll have to be going then. We'll see you around." Sendoh allowed Rukawa to pull him to another booth far from the one the two were occupying.

                Hanamichi scowled at the two, whose backs were turned against them. "Doesn't he know he's all wrong for him?" Then realizing what he said, he cleared his throat. "I mean, doesn't Sendoh realize that the kitsune's all wrong for him?"

                Koshino stared at his friend opposite him and emptied his glass in one gulp. "We ought to start a club, Hanamichi. The Baka Club. Main requirement: be incredibly stupid."

~*~*~*~

                "No fireworks?"

                Koshino looked up from the wooden countertop he had been decorating for the past hour and a half. He ignored the teasing wink from the Devil Incarnate and focused on the job at hand. The sound of the staple gun filled the otherwise quiet room.

                Reiko peered from behind him, expertly sidestepping the "accidental" elbow jabs from the younger man. Her eyes softened and she smiled tenderly. Sure, he was massacring her workshop again with his handy staple gun but he was trying to be productive this time.

                "You know, I can always have a countertop done especially for you. That way, you won't have to butcher mine all the time," she said, plopping on the chair and leaning back. She watched as her bother continued to adorn the wooden counter with pictures. She knew he had an artistic streak hidden underneath the brash and temperamental boy that he was. And his innate talent often made itself known through inspirations of his loved ones.

                Currently, family portraits decorated the tabletop. After the portraits, individual pictures of each member followed suit. It was only half way done but it was already looking pretty. Reiko squinted and frowned. "My eyes may need checking, but you missed a spot."

                Hiroaki paused and looked at the "spot" she was referring to. There was a small space between his sticker photo and Sayaka's. Oh, _that_. "Maybe I'll fix it later," he deadpanned as he stapled a Gundam Wing key chain, his favorite, to the side. There. That's called personalization.

                He stepped back and surveyed his semi-finished product. He deliberately left the other half empty so Reiko could work on it herself. He was sure she'd put cauldrons in place of his GW key chains. Pulling another chair to him, he sat down and immediately heaved his thick Geometry book out of one of the drawers.

                His sister watched him with interest. After some time, when it became apparent he was not going to tell her anything voluntarily, she sighed. "No b-ball practice this afternoon?"

                "Prolly none. You know how Sendoh is. He probably rushed to Shohoku so he could sweep floors with Rukawa that he cancelled practice" was the blasé response.

                "Isn't that what vice-captains are for?"

                "You know, now that I think about it, I wasn't exactly the vice-captain. People just assumed I am since I take charge all the time. I think Toaka-sensei simply accepted the fact that even without his formal consent or anything, I was second in command. But I never did get introduced to the team as the vice-captain like Sendoh was."

                Reiko looked away. This is not good.

                "Need help with your Bio?"

                "This is Geom. And I still haven't paid you for the last time. When's the dance again?"

                The older Koshino winced. If there was something worse than Temperamental Hiroaki, it was Morose Hiroaki. Even she was no match against him. She shrugged. "In two weeks or so." She grabbed the notepad on the table and scribbled a hasty note. Then she stood up and stretched. "I need to check with our contact in France for the exhibit." She threw the notepad on the table and walked away.

                The youngest paused from his hasty scribbling and glanced at the note she left him. _If it's bothering you so much, just tell him. Or tell _me_. I'm here to listen._ He sighed and leaned back on the chair. He knew his sister meant well but he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even want to think about it. But the latter was inevitable, as he could nothing else _but_ think about it.

                Sendoh with Rukawa. Ugh.

~*~*~*~

                Reiko watched her brother at the corner of her eyes. They were lounging by the pool after she convinced him he shouldn't waste the gorgeous Saturday wasting away in his room in the company of his books and assignment. She thought it would cheer him up.

                She thought that Hiroaki swimming laps would get his mind off whatever silent war with Sendoh he was having. Her plan backfired. Her brother was trying to drown the Smiley Plushy Couple the spiky-haired boy had given him as a joke when he first found out about the stuffed toys in his room.

                "Plushies have right too," she called out to him but he ignored her. She spied one stripped cotton slipper floating in the water and sighed. Oh, well. At least he was letting whatever he was feeling out. "Reina invited me to go fishing with her tomorrow. Wanna tag along?"

                A bright yellow ball sailed across the pool and crashed back into the water with a loud splash. She cringed. Mr. Smiley was going to be one lonely man now that Ms. Smiley was decapitated.

                Her brother emerged after a few more minutes and Reiko could see the floating yellow and red mess behind him. He plopped down on the lounge chair and closed his eyes. It seemed like her plan wasn't so bad after all. It was hazardous to plushies everywhere, but it was helpful for him. He seemed a lot calmer. Good. She could talk to him now. "There are hundreds of children all over the world who thirsts for Mr. and Ms. Smiley's warmth."

                "Not if they have the one I had," he replied without opening his eyes.

                She rolled her eyes. "God, Hi-chan, if his company means so much to you, just tell him and maybe you'll come up with some sort of agreement. You get him on Mondays through Wednesdays then he gets him from Fridays to Saturdays. Thursday's reserved for him since we have seven days in a week and it's only right that he has his rest day too."

                "What do you take that idiot for? A toy to be shared?" he asked, sitting up and looking at her in the eye. "He isn't."

                "Don't you think I know?" she rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding, Hiroaki. Don't get all crabby on me." An impregnable pause. "You've been spoiled too much. It's time you learn how to share _or_ tell him and have him all for yourself. It's your choice. But you have to be true to yourself sometimes." She stood up and dove in.

                He glared at his sister's figure, gliding effortless in the water. He knew she was right but he couldn't bring himself to do the right thing since he had no idea what the right thing was. He wasn't willing to go through hell like with his first time but he didn't want to lose his best friend either. To him, either of the choice was the wrong one.

                His eyes fell on the floating head of Mr. Smiley sans his right arm and left leg. He looked away and sighed. I guess it wouldn't kill me to help him with Rukawa. I _am_ his best friend after all.

~*~*~*~

                "What's this?" Sendoh asked, holding up the pair of concert tickets Koshino had shoved in his face the moment he sat down during lunchtime on Monday.

                "Tickets for a concert, isn't it obvious?" Koshino replied, glancing up his ice cream irritably. He scowled at Sendoh's puzzled expression. "Is it too complicated for your simple mind to comprehend? Reiko gave me those tickets. I figured you'd make better use of it than me since you _are_ kinda courting someone and you _do_ happen to have a life whereas I don't."

                "You _do_ have a life," Sendoh argued, smiling stupidly as he pocketed the surprise gift from his friend. "And if I didn't know better I'd think you and Hanamichi have something going on. You seemed especially close the past few days."

                That's because we were both tending our broken hearts, but not one of us wanted to admit it, he replied mentally. He made a face. "Please. There's nothing between that redhead and me. We're just friends, like you and I." Was something in the ice cream? Suddenly there was this sharp pain in the general vicinity of his chest.

                The second year pushed his ice cream away and leaned back on his chair. He looked at Sendoh and gave a small, shy smile. "Have fun."

                "How much do I owe you again?" When Koshino gave him a blank stare he added, "For the tickets?"

                "They're free," he answered, running a hand through his short black hair. "Free of charge, for my _best friend_." He smiled for the briefest seconds then looked away. "For my best friend."

Tbc

===

NOTES: I know it took me practically forever to update but like I said before, I lost inspiration for the fic. I have tons of ideas but my problem is how to relate them without rushing too much that its effect would be lost. So...patience? ::smiles hopefully:: And besides, I'm in the process of reviving old fics, so updates would take a little longer. Sorry. But I'm writing this for fun. I don't need pressure (God knows I have enough of that already). But to those who're reading my fic and liking it, I love you all. ::grin::


	6. Part 6

Title: Colleague

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): SenKosh ::waves flaglets happily:: ; SenRu [but it won't last long]; RuHana

Warnings: Shounen Ai; Uhm, words? Cursing (A lot, so be warned!)

Rating: PG-13

NOTES: I'm starting to think that almost every time I update any of my fics, I always start with an apology for the long update. ^^;; How weird is that. But anyway, please keep those sharp and dangerous objects at bay. I know I've been slacking on _Colleague_ big time, but the pull of Gravitation is simply too strong…can't resist. ^_^ Anyway, one of my on-going fic's about to end so that means I'll have more time for this SenKosh baby. Yay! So until then… ::wears full armor::

===================

Part 6

                _"Hiro-kun!"_

_                Koshino looked up, feeling his face grow considerably warm as his friend neared. "I told you not to call me that!" He retorted irritably, though his heart was beating furiously. The annoying and somehow childish nickname his best friend had given him never failed to make his heart flutter. He wondered briefly what he did in his past life to have met such a guy._

_                He was nice and friendly. He never failed to bring a smile to his lips whenever he felt the foulest of his moods with a mere smile or an offhand remark. Koshino was like the cloudy sky with dark clouds hovering around him all the time and he was the sun, dispelling the darkness with his light. And he was golden like the sun too. His hair was of dark spun gold and his eyes were the warmest shade of blue, just like the clear blue sky in spring._

"HIRO-KUN!"

                I must've done something terrible in my past life to merit this, he decided. Koshino slanted his eyes to glare at the young man next to him. "How many times did I tell you never to call me that stupid god-awful name?"

                Sendoh grinned wickedly and he felt his frustration grow. "I lost count after the first week of school in first year."

                He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, praying for control. He knew Sendoh was an only child. His parents, though currently abroad, would surely miss their son if he strangled him. He stood up and clasped his hands behind him, looking around the rapidly filling gymnasium. His best friend had pleaded and groveled by his feet to accompany him at the practice game Shohoku had against Shoyo.

                "I think that's Kae-chan!" his friend gushed, jumping up from his seat and leaning over the chairs to get a better look. "KAE-CHAN!" he called out, waving his arms wildly over his head in a vain effort to catch the player's attention.

                "Oh, brother," Koshino muttered, covering his face with both hands with embarrassment. Trust Sendoh to make an idiot out of himself in front of Ryonan's rival teams. He shook his head in exasperation and subtly edged away from the other boy still wildly flailing his arms. He looked around and pretended not to known the spiky-haired boy. He knew that Shoyo was a private school and he wasn't the least bit surprised to see that some of the students who attended there looked down on them since they believe they were superior due to their parents' hefty pockets.

                "Sit down, they'll start in about ten minutes," Sendoh said, pulling him back to his seat then turned back to the court where the players were warming up. "Do you think he heard me cheering on him?"

                "I believe they heard you all the way to North Pole," he replied with a brief glare sent his way. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on his chair sullenly. He knew he should grab the opportunity to spy on the other teams' progress since he was the vice-captain (and their captain didn't seem like he had anything but Rukawa on his mind to be bothered with such trivialities), but he wasn't in the mood. He wanted to be anywhere but the slowly warming and crowding gym. Someone stepped on his foot when he passed by and he growled.

                "Sorry, sorr—Koshino?"

                He stared at the familiar face of the boy in Shoyo's uniform in front of him. However, no amount of brain rummaging earned him a name to go with the face. "Uh, yes?"

                "It _is_ you!" he exclaimed. "How can you not remember me! It's Tsujitani Taku! Remember me? We went to the same junior high. You, me and seven other people suffered through the same classes since kindergarten. I didn't expect to see you after graduation. Everyone thought you went to America with Hiro!"

                Again, I am beseeching to the gods watching me from above. Please, by your divine intervention, transport me to anywhere in this godforsaken planet but here. Please, please, PLEASE.

                "I remember you and Hiro were inseparable!"

                "Hiro?" Sendoh asked, looking at them with confusion. He didn't know Koshino knew students from Shoyo. Who was Hiro?

                "I know you're here to watch the game with your friend," Tsujitani said, slanting his eyes in Sendoh's direction, "but for old time's sake, sit with us! I know you and Hiro planned on attending Shoyo with the rest of us, if he hadn't gone to America. It'll be just like before, except Hiro's not here. But still!"

                Koshino threw his friend a helpless smile before he allowed himself to be dragged row after row to where his other friends from junior high sat. He saw the familiar faces once again and this time, the names came with the faces. He remembered the times they spent together in detention hall for the mischief they all caused, lead by their notorious leader and his best friend, Morikawa Hiroshi.

                He remembered the time when Hiro sawed one leg off the teacher's chair on the last day of school. The time they all went to the rest house in Izu owned by the Tsujitanis to cram for the coming exams. Hiro had held his hand while they hiked the dense mountain where the house was situated then. He remembered clearly the way he smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze when he stared at the hanging bridge in horror.

                He smiled at something one of his friends said. That's right. Hiro must be happy in America now.

~*~*~*~

                "Who's Hiro?" Sendoh asked, looking at his friend at the corner of his eye. They were sitting at the Koshinos' immense den, watching taped games between Ryonan and Shohoku. Since Koshino spent the afternoon with his friends at the game, they both decided to watch the tapes together; Sendoh assumed Koshino was feeling guilty for leaving him earlier.

                "A friend from junior high," Koshino replied flatly. "I noticed you've been improving since that last game with Shohoku. Maybe the one-on-one with Rukawa helps after all."

                "Doesn't he study here?"

                "He's studying abroad. Are you gonna eat the fries?"

                "Why is—"

                "Sakuragi certainly improved a lot since the first practice game," Koshino interrupted, leaning closer and giving his full attention to the wide screen in front of him, hoping his friend would drop the topic. He didn't want to talk about Hiro. He wasn't ready. Hasn't been ready for the past year and a half.

                "Does he play basketball?"

                Koshino knew Sendoh. No matter how much he hoped he would drop the subject, he wouldn't since he was too curious to know. He yawned, looking at him with bleary eyes. "You won't mind if I take a short nap, would you? I'm a bit tired."

                The spiky-haired player merely stared at him.

                "Wake me up before Reiko gets here," he mumbled before closing his eyes. He continued with his charade for a few more minutes until he was sure Sendoh believed he was indeed sleeping. Then with half-lidded eyes, he gazed at the other while he watched the games.

                Koshino's eyes softened. He liked watching Sendoh during his unguarded moments. He knew the he wasn't merely a smiling baka, as everyone thought him to be. When Sendoh was alone, he didn't smile so wide or as often as he did when someone was there to see him. He would still smile on occasions, but his smiles were real, unlike the grins he often flashed. He treasured those smiles, because they were the ones he knew Sendoh really meant.

                His breath hitched when he noticed a small smile gracing Sendoh's face when the camera focused on him stealing the ball from Rukawa then passing it to Koshino. Him again. He knew all the smiles sent the super rookie's way were genuine. Koshino briefly wondered when Sendoh would throw him a smile like that.

                He bit his lower lip and turned his head away, shutting his eyes and willing himself to turn deaf from the sounds from the TV and the cheering done by Sendoh for Rukawa. He was the best friend. He had no business wishing for smiles to be sent his way. His only purpose in life was to help Sendoh get together with Rukawa at all cost. Sendoh's happiness was top priority. Best friend's happiness comes first; he learned that lesson well enough.

                Sendoh glanced at the curled form to his left and sighed. He lowered the volume so Koshino wouldn't wake up. He knew he was hiding something, but he didn't know how to ask what it was. Koshino's volatile temper was pretty much infamous. He didn't want to risk his friend's wrath for having asked a question he clearly didn't want to answer.

                But why not?

                He thought before that they knew almost everything about each other. Apparently, Hiro—whoever Hiro is—was part of the things not included to the 'almost everything.' He couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He never hid anything from Koshino. Didn't he trust him enough to talk about his old friend?

                And why was he suddenly feeling a bit…jealous? He had Rukawa, didn't he?

                Shaking his head lightly, Sendoh attributed his weird train of thoughts to his curiosity. The Hiro-guy seemed to be Koshino's best friend from junior high. It was only natural to feel a little jealous. He was Koshino's best friend now, after all. That's right. He was Koshino Hiroaki's best friend now; whoever Hiro was, he doesn't matter.

~*~*~*~

                The next day found both busy with geom. assignment, both teens sprawled all over the living room's carpeted floor. Koshino had a considerable pile of crumpled paper by his feet and Sendoh was frowning a little while he punched on the buttons and scribbled on his notes.

                Reiko opened the front door even before the butler got there and grinned when she saw them working on their assignments together. "Sendoh! It's been a while since I saw you here; what a surprise," she remarked as she walked into the room and plopped down on the sofa.

                "I was a bit busy the past few weeks, with you know," Sendoh replied, flashing her a wicked grin. "Your brother, the soul of intellect, finally persuaded me to pause from my love life to catch up on schoolwork," he replied with a wink.

                Koshino's cheeks tinted faintly, but rolled his eyes. "Such an ungrateful friend I have. Is that the way to say thank you from saving me from remedial classes?"

                Reiko chuckled, relieved to see the old Hiroaki back. "Well, guess what? Remember the dance you were supposed to escort a young lady to?"

                "It was canceled?" the brown-eyed teen asked hopefully.

                "No, it's on Saturday. _This_ Saturday?"

                "Sorry, I'm having a fever this weekend. But I could find her a date to take my place," he answered. When he was rewarded by Reiko's insane laughter, he sighed. "Fine. What's the dress code?"

                "Nothing fancy. I already asked May to get your tux ready."

                "WHAT?"

                "Well, I wanted you to wear the tailcoat but I figured you wouldn't sit well with that. Then there's the Armani suit. I think you look great in dark blue. What do you think, Sendoh?" She turned her brother's best friend and grinned.

                "Yeah, dark blue becomes you, Hiro-kun," he replied with a shrug. Reiko stared at him. Sendoh raised his eyebrows in inquiry. What?

                She glanced at her brother whose grip on the pencil tightened. She forced a smile. "See? I'll go for dark blue." She stood up and tossed the throw pillow in Hiroaki's direction. "Don't you have several tests coming the following week?"

                Koshino shrugged. "Yeah. English, History and Math. Why?"

                "Sendoh, why don't you stay over the weekend so you can keep Hi-chan company? Make sure he studies for the exams," she suggested, playing with the diamond pendant of her necklace.

                "Shouldn't I be the one keeping an eye on him?"

                "I'm not sure, Reiko…" Sendoh replied uncertainly. "I wouldn't want to impose."

                "Impose? Since when did you learn that word?" she snorted. "You're almost family, Akira. Besides, you'll earn your keep by making sure Hi-chan doesn't run away on Saturday."

                "I don't back out on my word!" Hiroaki protested from the floor, glaring at her. Then turned to the other boy. "Stay for the weekend, Sendoh. She'll pester you to no end until you bend to her will. She's the friggin' queen around here when Sayaka's not around."

                "Ooohh, speaking of dear Queen Saya, she's coming home!" Reiko exclaimed, clapping her hands happily.

                "Do you think it's possible for me to stay at your house until things go back to normal?" he asked Sendoh when Reiko started laughing like a maniac again.

                "You'd like that won't you? Staying at your best friend's?" When he didn't respond, she shrugged but he could see the devious glint in her eye. "Anyway, Sayaka said she'd be here prolly by Friday. That sister of yours of having problems deciding how she's going to pack her entire wardrobe."

                "Tell her I want the leather jacket she promised me months ago. Then a new watch, a pair of shoes would be nice too."

                She rolled her eyes. "I'll tell her you send your love, darling." Then grinned. "Well, I haven't finished my list yet. I better let her know about it lest she complains about me rushing her with the things I want and all. Stay for dinner, Sendoh!" With one final wave, she sauntered out of the room and bounded to the stairs.

                "Your sister's nice," Sendoh commented.

                "She's crazy," he replied. Then looked up from the solutions in front of him to spy on Sendoh still staring at the stairs Reiko had disappeared off to. "But she's right. Stay for dinner."

Tbc


	7. Part 7

Title: Colleague

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): KoshSen (I realize now it's been KoshSen all this time, not SenKosh, sorry) ::waves flaglets happily:: ; SenRu [but it won't last long]; RuHana (but not that detailed)

Warnings: Shounen Ai; Uhm, words? Cursing (A lot, so be warned!)

Rating: PG-13

FICS NOTES: This one actually has something to do with the fic itself. ^^;; I'm not entirely sure how old _exactly_ Koshino and Sendoh are in the series. Most likely 15 or sixteen? I have absolutely no idea. But let's all pretend they're sixteen, neh? Agreed? ::takes out fire poker:: Yes? Good. Thank you.

NOTES: I decided not to keep you in suspense any longer. Translation: I finally got my lazy behind to write the next installment. ::grin:: Hiroaki's leather jacket and shoes from France finally arrive, with a special surprise. Thanks to the people who left reviews, you know who you are. I love you all! Much kisses and love! ^_____________^

===================

Part 7

                The steady splattering of the rain against the glass window slowly calmed his wildly beating heart. Hugging the fluffy pillow to his chest as he stared outside, Koshino couldn't help but become aware of his best friend lying on his stomach, watching the taped games of Rukawa in rapt attention.

                He claimed the windowsill his when Sendoh came up with the "brilliant" idea to pass their afternoon since they weren't going to Shohoku to spend more time with his Kae-chan: watch Ru play in the privacy of Koshino's room using his pride and joy: the wide screen fit for a mini theater.

                Currently, devoted follower and secret founder of Rukawa Anonymous, Sendoh Akira was staring at the Ace, completely enthralled. Koshino was sure that the only way his friend would look away from his new god's face was if the real one walked into the room. He doubted Sendoh would give him so much as a glance if he threw himself out of his window.

                He sighed. When was he going to learn his lesson? There was a reason the unwritten law Best Friends Are Off-Limits was made. He experienced that firsthand. So why was he experiencing the unexplainable urge to use a baseball bat on his beloved TV screen?

                "Pass the chips, Kosh," the spiky-haired teen said absently, eyes still glued to the screen while his hands groped blindly for said bag of chips.

                He grunted in response, pretending to be staring outside too intently to notice. Let Sendoh pause from worshipping Rukawa to grab the bag of chips. I don't want to trouble myself any more than I already have. I've had enough.

                Slowly, he reached from inside the pillowcase and drew out a small picture. The gilded frame reflected the sliver of light that escaped from behind the dark rain clouds and Koshino stared at the familiar blue eyes and dark, almost brown, blond hair.

                Hiro_._

                He glanced back outside and his own chocolate brown eyes clouded. He could still remember that day not so long ago. The sky was also weeping, perhaps with him, though the tears were lighter; it was only a slight drizzle, unlike the rain that poured from above right now.

                _"Get back here, stupid!" Koshino shouted to the young man standing few feet away from him. "You're gonna die of pneumonia someday and I'm telling you, I'll make sure the last thing you hear before you depart for the next world is how I told you many times before not to stand unprotected in the rain."_

_                Morikawa Hiroshi grinned at his best friend. He stepped under the waiting shed they sought refuge from when the rain fell on them without warning. "I have no doubt in my mind you'll do exactly that, Hiro-kun," he replied impishly._

_                "Now look at yourself! You're all wet!" Koshino exclaimed irritably as he took out his handkerchief and wiped his friend's face and tried his best to wipe his head and shoulders dry. To no avail, the half-American's hair clung to the side of his face in wet tangles. "At least we have the shed," he sighed. He looked at the rain pouring outside their small shelter._

_                "Asato said yes, finally."_

_                He froze. "Eh?"_

_                "Do you mind?"_

_                "What do you mean? Do I mind that you're now his boyfriend?"_

_                "No…at least, not just that. Do you mind me being the way I am? Liking someone from the same gender…"_

_                Hiro's face was closer than what he could've ever wanted. He itched to caress the smooth cheeks and brush away the stray strands of blond from his forehead. Did he mind that his friend was gay? Was he a hypocrite then? "Of course not," he replied irritably. "I can't believe you even asked! I'm your best friend, Ishi-kun. You know I've always believed love is love, no matter what. You're stupid as usual."_

_                His friend threw his arms around him and gave him a squeeze. "You're the best!"_

_                He pushed him away with an exasperated sigh. "You're getting me wet!" Hiroshi stepped back, grinning sheepishly. The brown-haired boy shrugged and looked away, pretending to stare at the rain coming down upon them. It was too late._

_                He had decided earlier that day he would confess to Hiroshi the real reason he got upset with him becoming close to Nishikado Asato. But it was too late now. It wasn't like he had any chance to begin with. To Hiroshi, he was just the best friend. The colleague to count on in winning the one he loved._

_                The rain continued to descends from heaven, as if joining him in his sorrow._

                "It's too bad your dad had to miss Sayaka's return," Sendoh said, pulling him out of his reverie.

                Koshino looked up, deftly slipping the frame back inside the pillowcase. He shrugged. "The meeting couldn't be postponed. Besides, they saw each other last month when Dad went to France to close one deal or the other."

                "Isn't it hard when your sister lives so far away?"

                "It's really a blessing when you lived with Sayaka for more than ten years. She's worse than Reiko."

                Sendoh turned away from Rukawa's jump shot and stared at the other boy across the room. "It must be great having two sisters who always look after you. I noticed how protective Reiko is. Your sister Sayaka doesn't seem so bad."

                He was about to reply that he could say that be cause he didn't live with them when he realized Sendoh never got harassed by annoying sisters like Reiko and Sayaka because he was an only child. And his parents were also often abroad, like his father. At least he had his sisters when his father was on a business trip. "You're part of the family, you know."

                The spiky-haired boy blushed. "Kosh, you don't know how much it means…these things you do and say for me…"

                And you don't know the things you do and say _to_ me, he replied mentally. "Can we please cut the crap and watch he game?" the brown-haired player replied, feeling his cheeks flame. He wouldn't let himself be affected with Sendoh's words! They were that: simply words.

                Sendoh smiled and nodded. He understood. He knew his best friend never handles displays of emotion well. This was Koshino's way of saying they were cool.

                The grandfather clock chimed eight times, indicating it was well past the usual time dinner was served. They kept their silent vigil waiting for Reiko's return , who picked Sayaka from the airport earlier that evening. Silence prevailed in the dimly lit den, the hush disturbed once in a while with Sendoh's low murmuring when he tried harder to memorize a line or two from the English textbook he was studying from the corner of the room where a recliner was situated. Koshino, for his part, was bent over the massive oak desk his father occupied when he wasn't locked in his study on the second floor.

                Sendoh was under the impression Koshino was concentrating on his book so he left him alone to study on his own. The frown on his friend's face, more fiercer than usual, was all the warning he needed to get the message: "interrupt and die." But in reality, it wasn't a textbook the other boy was starting at. Rather, it was a thick volume of snapshots taken two to three years before.

                Koshino stared at the beautifully chiseled features. The smooth, flawless skin of his cheeks to the clear blue orbs that was not directed to the camera as the boy was glancing to his right, where a  younger Koshino shot the camera an irritated look.

                He flipped the page and found more pictures. This time there were more people. He could see Tsujitani and the others he met again few days before standing in front of a villa in an island where they spent a week of their vacation before their final year in junior high.

                There was another one taken at the pool with Reiko and Sayaka waving to the camera while between them was Hiro with a pair of legs, without the body, sticking out from the water. Koshino smiled at the photo. He remembered that day. They were playing Reiko's insane game of "Help! Help!" and it was his misfortune he was the supposed victim while the three ganged up on him as genetically mutated sharks.

                "Ne…Sendoh…"

                The one addressed to looked up, startled. It was uncharacteristic of Koshino to talk to him when it was obvious he was studying. "Hmm, Kosh?"

                "Tell me about Katsuki. He was your best friend from junior high, right?"

                Sendoh stared at him. "Katsuki…?"

                Koshino sighed. "Yes, the one you mentioned more than once before. Your friend from junior high. The one who played basketball with you since you guys were seven. That guy who moved to Hokkaido with his mother. Katsuki."

                "You already know about him. What else do you want me to say?" Sendoh tried to joke.

                "Forget I asked," Koshino said in a bust of irritation. He bent over the volume of what he assumed an encyclopedia and resumed ignoring him.

                Ryonan's Ace stared at him. He continued to study his friend for a few more minutes before he shrugged. "Katsuki and I email each other once in a while. He stopped playing b-ball. He's more into Arts now. I showed you a picture he sketched me before, right?"

                "Were you close?"

                "We were best friends," Sendoh shrugged, silently wondering about Koshino's peculiar behavior. He knew there was something bothering him, but he wouldn't pry. Koshino had the right to keep things private if he wanted to. Though he was a bit hurt Koshino didn't seem to trust him with everything, like he did with Koshino, he would accept that. He'd tell him in due time. They were best friends after all.

                "Did you know you were already…different then?" the brunette asked hesitantly, not looking up from the pictures filled with his and Hiro's faces.

                Sendoh shrugged. "I kinda figured it out at the before I graduated junior high. He figured the same. We scouted for dates together," he grinned. "Katsuki asked this girl from our class I used to think was really pretty and I asked her fiend out. We went on a double date. Why?"

                The forward swiveled the chair to the right to face the bookshelf filled with volumes of encyclopedia. He pretended to have not heard the question. He randomly selected a thick volume and placed it on the desk in front of him. Flipping through the pages and scanning the text though not seeing them, he hummed tunelessly while he felt the weight of his friend's stare.

                "Does this have anything to do with Hiro?"

                Koshino's head whipped up and stared right into Sendoh's penetrating blue gaze. Of all times to be damn astute, why did Sendoh have to choose this moment?

                "You've been acting strange since the day we met some of your old friends and I first heard about that name. What's wrong, Kosh? You know you can trust me. Tell me."

                "And if I tell you, what do you think would happen then? It wouldn't change a thing. Telling you anything about it won't make the slightest difference," Koshino replied crossly. "What's the point?"

                "It will help me understand you better, dammit!" Sendoh exclaimed. "I'm your best fiend, Hiroaki! I told you about Rukawa, didn't I? Why can't you trust me with this?"

                Before he could open his mouth to reply, the front door opened and Reiko's voice carried throughout the otherwise silent manor. "HI-CHAN!"

                He grabbed the escape his sister unknowingly handed him. "I told you to stop calling me that, Reiko!" He walked out of the study, passing by the oak-paneled walls, his footsteps muffled by the thick dark brown carpeting. He didn't even glance at Sendoh.

                Reiko was waving and pointing to the servants where they should put the boxes and luggage one of the maids and the butler were taking in from her car outside. "Leave that box on the floor, Mutsura, I'll take that up to my room myself," she instructed the maid.

                When she saw her brother standing from the entrance of the foyer coming from the study at the left wing of the floor, she smiled. "Her Ladyship will honor us with her presence in a few minutes—she got a call from Dad."

                As Sendoh entered the front hall, the door opened wider and a tall, imposing young woman walked in, followed by the butler who was carrying with him a box that looked heavier than him; the door closed behind the man. She held up a finger in front of him and shook her head lightly. "You can finish unloading the car later. Let's all try to be comfortable first."

                The spiky-haired teen stared at her in awe. She was beauty and elegance personified as her brother embodied fury and temper. Like Reiko, her hair was of the darkest hue, but her hair was longer...at least the longest part of her hair. The ebony curtain had three layers. The shortest was her bangs and the next was at her chin, both framing her delicate features and contrasting attractively with her smooth pale complexion. The longest, and the last layer, was past her hips and swayed with each sensual move of her body. Sendoh never imagined his best friend's oldest sister to be a goddess.

                The delicate deity noticed him staring and smiled at him. "You must be Sendoh Akira. I've heard about you," she said in that sweet voice that was music to his ears.

                "Good things, I hope," Sendoh replied smoothly, flashing her his most devastating smile.

                Something flashed in the hazel brown eyes and she gave him a dainty shrug. "It would depend on whose point of view." Reiko snorted while Koshino remained silent, glaring at Sendoh's back.

                "Ah, and here comes my dear brother! Will you not give your dearest sister a hug?" She asked, turning to Hiroaki and opening her arms to him.

                The youngest, knowing better than to argue, complied and gave her a brief hug then stepped away. "Aren't you a bit early for Christmas?"

                She flashed him a serene smile. "I missed you too. But no matter," she paused, clasping her hands in delight. "I'm sure you'll love the gifts I brought for you."

                "The jacket?" he asked. He was glad to see Sayaka back with them, even if for a short while, as she tended to prefer studying abroad, but it also meant having another tormentor. And Sayaka was the worst. Though Reiko was psychotic at heart, she was at least straightforward about it. Sayaka tended to strike subtly, deceiving with her serenity and gentility.

                While Reiko was the Locally-proclaimed Witch with Evil Ways, Sayaka was the Lady with Sick Ingenuity.

                "I have your jacket," she assured him with a small dismissive wave of a hand. "But I also brought you something better. We were leaving the airport when we spotted this last gift. I'd like to call it Fate."

                "Is it edible? I'm hungry."

                Reiko snickered. "Hungry for love, brother dear?"

                He threw her a withering glare, which prompted her to burst out laughing. "This is rich. I'll have to watch this carefully and save it in my memory forever. or better yet…Matsura! Get me my digital cam—quick!"

                "What are you talking about?" He asked, growing suspicious. Not twenty-four hours after the plane landed and they managed to plot against him already?

                "My surprise gift to you!" Sayaka exclaimed, throwing open the front door and stepping aside to allow them a better view of what was outside.

                Standing outside, with his hands hooked in his faded jeans, a young man stood facing them, a huge grin on his face. The brass lamps illuminated the carefully chiseled jaw and the light highlighted the dark blond strands that seemed darker than he remembered. His skin was fairer than before. And his body built even more than in his memories. But the eyes…they were the same blue sky he often drowned himself into, spending countless seconds lost in them. Beautiful as always, even more so in reality than in faded memory…

                Koshino stared at the young man in silence. This is not happening…I'm hungry. This is an illusion caused by the brain due to lack of nourishment…this isn't real…I'm dreaming...hallucinating….I'm imagining things…I'm…dead.

Tbc

===

                This was written under the strong influence of Apple-flavored Lollipops. I've developed a strong inclination to those sweet things—I'll have to see my dentist soon, I'm sure. ^_^ I just thought I'd warn you. ::grin:: Oh, and as for the usual "explanation" (but when translated: EXCUSE) why the update's late, I'm having a hard time adjusting to having to go to school again. I'm afraid I got too comfortable being totally useless for months. I have to keep reminding myself life doesn't revolve simply in bed, in front of the TV and using the PC. It's hard, I know, but I shall try. But then again you're all pretty used to that, neh? Hehe. Till next part? ^_^

                Please tell me what you think…even if it means being brutally honest and advising me to stop terrorizing innocent people with my writing. Leave your email addy so I'll know where to send the viruses. ^____^

                EXCESS: at this rate, the notes and other stuff will be as long as the fic! ^^;; Hehe. Anyway, I just feel so happy I passed the audition to enter my college's theater guild! ::jumps around cheering:: Yay! ::pats herself on the head:: Woohoo! Go, me! ^___^


	8. NOTES gomen!

Sorry but please click on the link below for the message... it's a bit crappy, but hey, it's by me so big surprise there! &_&   
  
   
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=595535&chapter=12  
  
   
  
   
  
Kuroi Tenshi  
  
  


	9. Part 8

Title: Colleague

Author: Kuroi Tenshi [kuroi_22@hotmail.com]

Pairing(s): KoshSen (I realize now it's been KoshSen all this time, not SenKosh, sorry) ::waves flaglets happily:: ; SenRu [but it won't last long]; RuHana (just mentioned/implied later so if you're looking for RuHana action, this isn't the fic for you)

Warnings: Shounen Ai; Uhm, words? Cursing (A bit, so be warned!)

Rating: PG-13

FIC NOTES: This one actually has something to do with the fic itself. ^^;; I'm not entirely sure how old _exactly_ Koshino and Sendoh are in the series. Most likely 15 or sixteen? I have absolutely no idea. But let's all pretend they're sixteen, neh? Agreed? ::takes out fire poker:: Yes? Good. Thank you.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can't shut up, I know. But humor me, neh? It's been so long since I badgered anyone with my fic and author's notes. Anyway, it finally dawned to me that this fic is starting to be dragging. Took me long enough, eh? Shows how slow a person can be. ::sigh:: So anyway, I decided to have a change of pace. I hope things won't go too fast, as I'm trying to change from being too slow. But hopefully, it won't be dragging. ::crosses fingers:: Oh, yeah, I've been horribly out of practice as of late. Crash and I had been separated for more than a month and a half, with occasional get-togethers that were far too brief and far in between, mostly due to reports and school-related stuff. I'm a bit rusty. Read at your own risk.

DEDI: I decided to dedicate this part to my new spiritual adviser (LOL), Shinri Ayase. ^_^ I know I've been badgering you endlessly for readings and all that so...here, this one's for you! Believe it or not, they helped, one way or another, sort the mess I keep in my head (Why else do you think am I writing fics rather than attending rehearsals? I quit! ::grins::). Ignoring the fact I'm skewering languages: mucho arigato!

===================

Part 8

                "It's been a long time," Morikawa Hiroshi remarked with a smile, the dimples in his left cheek that Koshino knew so well showing, as he crossed the short distance between them and kissed him.

                The shorter young man's eyes widened, then fluttered close, invaded by suppressed feelings of long ago. Reiko and Sayaka exchanged gleeful high-fives while Sendoh stared in surprise, rooted on the spot he stood.

                When Hiro pulled away he was wearing a happy grin. "It's great to be back, Hiro-kun." [1] He noticed the somewhat startled, to say the least, but shocked best described it, faces of his friend and the others. "It is usual in France to greet their friends with a kiss," he explained and Sayaka nodded, giving Sendoh a brief, impersonal peck on the lips, so much unlike the lingering one Hiro gave Koshino.

                He didn't even notice, or if he didn't, he didn't give it any particular care. Sendoh expected his best friend to retort angrily and even hit the other violently, customs or no— nobody dares kiss Koshino Hiroaki and get away unscathed! But his surprise, which was yet to subside, intensified when Koshino blushed and smiled.

                "Welcome back, Ishi-kun," he said quietly. "I wasn't really expecting to see you home with Sayaka, but it's really great seeing you again..."

                "We bumped into each other at the airport in Paris," Sayaka explained. "Contrary to what we all believed, he's been living in Paris with an aunt for the past half year. It was a surprise—a pleasant one—when I saw him waiting to board the same plane as mine. I decided then and there to invite him. He's just like family; he _had_ to accept!"

                The youngest Koshino nodded slowly, the effects of the unexpected kiss gradually losing effect. However it still posed a problem that with all the unresolved issues between Ishi and him, he was going to be forced to face them. And why the hell did Ishi kiss him in the first place? Kiss greetings be damned?

                Sayaka glanced at Sendoh's direction and smiled. "How terribly rude of us, Reiko!" she admonished lightly, though Koshino detected a hint of sarcasm.  "We've completely forgotten about our guest during the reunion. Sendoh Akira, let me introduce you to Morikawa Hiroshi. You're both very close friends of our brother. I'm sure you'll get along splendidly."

                The blond held out his hand and the spiky-haired teen shook it briefly. He ignored the way Hiroshi's eyes moved to Koshino for the briefest second before he smiled at the brunette. "Sayaka's been telling me about Koshino's new friend. I'm glad to finally have met you, Akira."

                "I'll say the same thing to you, _Morikawa-san_," he replied smoothly. Inwardly he was banging his head against an imaginary wall. What was he being unpleasant for? He loved meeting new people and make new friends. And this one used to be his best friend's closest friend—next to him, of course.

                Reiko smirked and clapped her hands to get their attention. "Now that introductions are over, let's have dinner. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

                "Yeah, dinner!" Koshino exclaimed. "Let's have dinner. I'm sure they already have it ready in the dinning hall."

                "I missed this place," Sayaka said, taking Sendoh's arm that she passed by on her way inside. She smiled at him. "What a night it's been, neh, Sendoh? So full of surprises…"

                The meal remained relatively uneventful enough. Sayaka and Reiko kept the table lively with their talk, with Sendoh joining in. Both Hiro's kept their silence, occasionally adding a short comment or two on particular topics.

                Mashed potato with gravy. Yum. Koshino picked on his food. This tastes like crap, he thought to himself as he force-fed himself another forkful. Across him sat Ishi, quietly listening to the conversation around him. He stole a quick glance at him before averting his gaze back to the mangled goo on the expensive china.

                He was confused as hell. Why did his sisters love tormenting him so much? They knew about his issues regarding his former best friend. Reiko knew about Sendoh. So why did they plot against him by bringing all three of them together in the same house for a whole weekend?

                And then Ishi kissed him… How many times did he dream of the particular moment happening? How many sleepless nights had he gone through, lying awake at night as he imagined those soft lips against his? And now it happened, but at the wrong time, a year and a half too late. Why?

                "Asato and I broke up."

                Koshino's head whipped up from where he was sure it was permanently stuck staring at his food. Now where the hell did that come from? And why disclose such confession during dinner when people were struggling to put food in their stomachs? Koshino's already small appetite seemed to have vanished completely.

                Sendoh's fork froze mid-air, looking around the table uncertainly. Was he supposed to be hearing this conversation? It seemed a tad too personal, even for someone like him who took liberties concerning friends and their personal business. Was Koshino going to whack him senseless later after dinner for getting involved, never mind the fact he was merely an unsuspecting and innocent listener?

                Reiko cleared her throat and smiled faintly. She wasn't exactly expecting Ishi to answer up front when she had teased him, asking about his boyfriend from before. And it was apparent from her brother's dazed look he hadn't been paying close attention to the conversation around him. It was only Ishi's quiet declaration he heard. "Sorry to hear that, Ishi. You were great together. But look at it this way, you're better off with someone who isn't stupid enough to let someone like you go."

                Hiroshi smiled and turned to her after taking a sip from the glass. "You're right. The breakup made me realize things I've taken for granted. It gave me the chance to realize how important some things—or people—are." He said the last part looking directly at Hiroaki. The youngest of the siblings cleared his throat and played with his fork, willing the blush away.

                Of course the little exchange didn't go unnoticed. Sayaka, fully recovering now, stood up and held up her wineglass. "To those important to us," she proposed with a smile.

                "To those important to us," Reiko agreed, lifting her own glass in the air. The other minors in the room raised their glasses with orange juice in response. "To those important to us."

~*~*~*~

                This is a nightmare. Koshino was convinced of this by ten-thirty that evening. After dinner, each had retired to their respective rooms, Hiroshi occupying the guestroom just a door away from Hiroaki's room, as he usually did back in the days when he slept over. Sendoh, much too reluctant to impose, had set a futon at the floor next to his best friend's bed. After roughly an hour and a half of being in the same country with his oldest psychotic sister and former best-friend-slash-center-of-teenage-infatuation, he was nearing lunacy.

                The meal had ended without incident following the toast, for which Koshino was thankful. He didn't know how much more his heart could take if more surprises sprung from anyone. Hiro had pleaded fatigue while the sisters immediately locked themselves in Sayaka's room, no doubt to latch evil plots against the youngest member of the family, leaving both players at peace in the mercy of their books as they still had tests to review for.

                He tried to focus on the book he was reading. After a few minutes he realized he had been reading the same line for the past few minutes without understanding a word. His brain was much too muddled to bother with English translations.

                Why? The word kept echoing in the silence of Koshino's troubled mind. He didn't need this kind of crap right now. He had more than enough of his share before the evening commenced. He had tests coming up. He had to escort a girl he didn't know to a dance tomorrow. And let's not forget the task of helping and giving Sendoh one hundred and one percent support of his conquest for Rukawa's heart.

                What did he do during his past life to have merited such distress? A fortuneteller had told him years ago he had been part of an amoebic community in his past life. In Koshino's opinion, that earned him the right to demand good karma in this life. So why was everything so messed up right now?

                Answer: Thou Hath Broken Best Friend Rule Number One—TWICE.

                But the rational part of Koshino was arguing that so what if he did? He hasn't breached Best Friend Rule Number Two: do something about said feelings. If anything, he's been paying for the so-called transgressions by helping said best friends hook up with partners of their choice. So why was he still stuck with bad karma?

                "I wanna be with you…"

                The soft, almost inaudible utterance reached Koshino's sensitive ears. He peeked to the side of his bed to see Sendoh admiring a snapshot of—you guessed it—Rukawa used as a bookmark on his Geometry book.

                The shorter sighed exasperatedly. "Sendoh, if all you're gonna do is moon over that block of ice while we study, I suggest you try keeping it to yourself. Some of us are trying to unravel the secrets of the universe here. It would be much appreciated if you could keep your love-sickness to yourself."

                His best friend sat up from where he was lying on his stomach and grinned. "I can't believe this! Kosh, you're being funny! Is the world coming to an end?"

                A little more to the left, a little more to the right and you've hit the bull's eye.

                "Close. We've got Math and English exams coming."

                Sendoh snorted. "You're studying for that? You've been reviewing for these tests since the start of the semester. If you study more, your brain will explode. I know you can do it without opening your notes, you don't even have to glance at it!"

                If he omitted lots of words and replaced them with another, he could almost translate what Sendoh said as a compliment.

                "Just shut up," he replied irritably instead. He shook his head and started with the English translations once more. He grabbed a pen and tried scribbling translation of quotations from Japanese to English. _What is...essential is…invisible…to the…eye._ [2]

                Too bad what's expected to act as the "eye" when spotting what's "essential" is defected as well, he thought sourly. He inwardly sighed and continued with his work, forcing himself to remained focused on his task, fiercely driving away all thoughts related to his current dilemma.

                Sendoh, on the other hand, stole quick glances in Koshino's direction while the shorter boy busied himself with schoolwork. After a moment's hesitation, he cleared his throat. "I know it's not really my business, but being your best friend and all," he began with a beguiling smile, "who's Hiro, really?"

                "Morikawa Hiroshi. His father's a stockholder of the different companies under Koshino Enterprises. Oh, and his mom's American, obvious from his looks."

                Sendoh frowned. "But that still doesn't tell me much about him. How come I never heard of this Hiro until recently? Why didn't you tell me about him?"

                "What's there to tell?" Koshino replied indifferently. "To be honest, I don't see what the big deal is. Why are you suddenly interested in him? Don't tell me you think he's The One. What would that make Rukawa then?"

                The spiky-haired teen bristled. "My interest on people isn't only limited to those I'm interested romantically in."

                "Of course. Let's not forget the enthusiastic lackeys who worship the ground you walk on. For without them, you will surely be leading a very hard life without devout followers willing to do your every bidding. I'm sure if it's possible, they'd do your breathing for you."

                "Are you trying to provoke me?"

                "Just stating facts, Aki-_chan_."

                "You know what this looks like? It looks as if you're deliberately saying those things so I can forget about asking you about Hiro!"

                "Aren't you the sharp one?"

                "It's not working, I'm telling you," Sendoh stated firmly. "You can say all the mean things—I'm quite used to them by now so I'm immune to it, by the way—but I won't stop asking about that Hiro-guy!"

                "Hiro-guy?"

                "Well, he's not all that, you know." Without him realizing it, Sendoh's frown deepened into a scowl. "So I've lived my whole life in Japan and I don't speak French, nor do I have foreign blood in me, but I don't go kissing people without warning."

                "You don't?"

                "Just go with the flow, you know what I mean!"

                "Fine. Go on then. I'm all ears," Koshino replied, sitting straighter on the bed and crossing his arms across his chest.

                "I don't get it. What happened between you guys? I know you're not the kind who forgets people easily just because they moved out of the country. If I moved to another city, I'm sure we'll still remains best friends. But what happened that you cut off all communication with the guy?"

                It's not exactly what, rather, it's a _who_, the brunette replied mentally. "I didn't exactly cut him off from my life. We just…drifted apart. He lived in America—then Paris—and me, in Japan. You're really making a fuss over nothing. How did that English saying go? You're making a mountain out of an anthill."

                His best friend didn't seem convinced of his explanation and Koshino couldn't blame him. But what was he supposed to do? Tell him everything? And after that, tell him all about the details of Koshino's secret…feelings…for him?

                "When can I expect you to tell me the whole story?" Sendoh finally said after a long pause.

                "Let me mentally check my calendar," he replied, and after a second, "no, Armageddon isn't scheduled in another seven thousand years. Let me get back on you on that one." [3]

                "When you're done being witty, I'll be in the veranda. Maybe some time on your own will help you realize your best friend's simply worried." He stood up and took his math notebook with him.

                Koshino didn't look away from the row of plushies on the wall he firmly kept his eyes locked on, even after he heard the faint click of the lock behind Sendoh. He knew Sendoh loved the veranda adjacent to his room. There were a few chairs and a hammock placed there to take advantage of the cool air at evenings.

                He used to spend his evenings at the veranda not too long ago, with Hiro lying on the hammock and him sitting on one of the chairs, staring at the clear night sky, spotting constellations and making up names for clusters of stars they spied on.

                But now was probably not the right time to reminisce. He had one and a half years of that done. He knew he hurt his friend, by refusing to tell him anything. They were friends after all, best friends, in fact. He deserved to know. Yet he couldn't bring himself to open the wounds that were just beginning to heal.

                'Best friends tell each other everything, don't they?' Mr. Teddy said from their corner.

                'I remember distinctively witnessing a pinkie-swear at the start of school last year. It was between a young man with unique hair and another one with black,' Mr. Horsey added.

                "But…"

                'And I can still recall the warmth of your embrace as you whisper muted confessions into my ear,' the newly mended Mr. Smiley stated softly.

                Koshino was sure he was going insane. He was letting plushies nudge him into making a decision for one thing. And for another, they were actually doing a damned good job of convincing him. [4]

                "Rukawa…I promised him I'd help him, didn't I? And it wouldn't be fair on his part. He might feel he owed it to me to be…that it was because he asked, now he has to return my feelings…" He shook his head. "I…can't."

                His eyes fell Ms. Smiley, who has been mended as well, though one of her ribbons was forever lost. Even after emptying the pool and cleaning the pipes in search of the striped red and white ribbon that went above what was supposed to be her ears, it was yet to be found. The one he was able to salvage was torn at the sides and its color had faded, much like her skirt.

                "I may have to move in with Sayaka after tonight," he muttered under his breath, trying to keep his mind off the tribal drums resounding in the vicinity of his chest. Standing up, Koshino took a deep breath and followed his friend out the room.

                Now, standing by the door of the slightly ajar glass door, the brunette tried calming his heart…after making it start beating again. He was seriously considering letting a cardiologist see him. His heart unfailingly accelerates and decelerates whenever he was within five feet of Sendoh. It wasn't normal.

                When he was finally sure he could face the Ryonan Ace without undergoing cardiac arrest, he squared his shoulders and was about to take the difficult first when he felt a hand land on his left shoulder. Turning in surprise, he almost jumped out of his skin the second time in the same minute when he saw the object of his past, and returning, suffering.

                "Hiro-kun," Ishi said with a small smile. "I was just on my way to your room."

                "Is something wrong?" Even with the huge effort of hiding the concern, it was still evident in his voice, especially with the way his eyes darkened in alarm. "You okay?"

                "I am now," he replied, saying it with a smile that made every nerve in Koshino's body tingle. "It's nothing to worry about. But I wanted to talk to you."

                Gawd. My knees are going to give way if you don't stop smiling, you twerp! Koshino was in desperate need of control otherwise he knew he would do something he would regret the next morning. The basketball forward had to use his usual defense: crabbiness to the extreme. "This late an hour?"

                "I wanted to wait till the morning, but I couldn't sleep. I _had_ to talk to you."

                "If you're going to tell me all the gory details about what happened between you and Asato as you did before, forget it. I suffered months of therapy because of that," he teased. But in reality, he really did have sessions with Mr. Teddy and gang for weeks regarding the matter. Hiroshi just didn't need to know about that.

                "No, it's not that…but it has something to do with Asato," Ishi confessed. When the other turned his head to the side, he took his head in his hands and forced him to look into the oceans of emotions he knew so well. "Hiroaki, look at me, you never seem to do anymore. What happened between us?"

                Koshino averted his eyes. "Nothing. You just moved away, that's all. Ishi, you're experiencing jetlag. I think we really should talk in the morning when your head's clearer."

                "I don't wanna wait any longer. I already wasted a year mulling things over, being extremely stupid and another six months gathering the courage. I won't stop now. Hiro, you have to listen to me."

                "But what's there to tell?"

                "Everything," he answered readily, "everything that was left unsaid." Ishi took a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a second. "We've been friends since kindergarten, haven't we? We grew up with each other; we're closer than friends. We're halves of a whole. But what happened on the last year of junior high?

                "Asato," Koshino whispered breathlessly. He shut his eyes and leaned to Ishi's touch. "God, please, let's not talk about this…"

                "You felt betrayed, didn't you?" When he didn't respond, he continued. "I started hanging around Asato too much I forgot all about you. You ceased to exist in my world. I know that's how it must've felt—that's how I felt the second I realized you weren't coming to the airport to say goodbye—"

                "I was behind the pillar all the time," Koshino confessed softly. "I had to see you one last time…" he trailed off, leaving the other to ruefully shake his head.

                "But still, when problems arose, you were there for me, ready to give me comfort and support. You helped me patch things up with Asato. You were there for me, even though it was obvious I preferred Asato to you. How I must've hurt you, Hiro, I'm sorry," he said, pulling Koshino to him and kissing his forehead.

                "You were in love with him."

                "But things didn't work out, you see. He and I broke up not after a month in America. And I realized that what we had…it was better than the sparks and fuzzy feelings Asato gave me. I took you for granted. I was stupid to think anyone could replace you—God, how wrong I was! How many times did I have to stop myself from hopping on the next plane back to Japan?

                "But now that we're split up, we can be together—"

                Koshino abruptly pulled away and glared at him. Despite internal turmoil, his anger and indignation still rose above others. "I can't believe this. I don't do rebounds, Morikawa," he spat, each word pronounced with venom.

                Ishi shook his head. "You don't understand. That's not what I meant—Hiro, I love you! Don't you see? I've been blind to the truth that's been right before my eyes. It was fun with Asato, but with you, your unfailing love…I took that for granted. I took our friendship for granted. I took _you_ for granted."

                He shook his head. As much as he wanted to stay angry with the other boy, he couldn't. Not when anger and happiness was warring within him, with happiness winning by a few notch. However, experience warned him to be wary. Having been hurt once was one too many. If anything, the experience taught him to be careful with regards to wearing his heart on his sleeve. "I don't know…I seriously don't know. This is all too sudden…"

                "And I'm willing to wait for you to get used to it. But one thing's for sure. I won't let you down this time," Ishi replied with all sincerity.

                "You don't understand," Koshino began. "So many things have happened while you were gone…"

                "Then you can start telling me all about it. Fill me in the precious moments lost away from you. I want to know every detail; I want to be part of your life again. Tell me everything and I will listen."

                But where to start? And what about Sendoh? "This is too much in one night," he admitted. "I'm sorry, but—"

                "Shh," Ishi placed a finger on Koshino's lips to silence him. "You don't have to tell me everything now. Just get used to the idea that I'm here again."

                Koshino stared into his blue eyes and felt himself flooded by the past feelings, emotions he thought he had buried and forgotten. Slowly, Ishi bridged the short distance between them and inched his head closer. He instinctively braced himself as he felt Ishi's breath fan against his fluttering lids before they completely shut. He placed a soft kiss on his nose before moving lower to his lips.

                But before their lips met, there was a loud crash from the other side of the veranda. Koshino's eyes snapped open and he paled in shock to find Sendoh standing by the door, staring at them with wide blue eyes, obviously in a similar state with him.

Tbc

====

[1] Okay, this may be a bit confusing, having two people whose names start with HIRO. However, keep in mind that to keep things straight, I, the author, will never use plain Hiro for Koshino Hiroaki [at least in this fic]. It would either be Koshino or Hiroaki. When you see Hiro [without the–aki], then I meant HIROshi. Also, I try to use Ishi to mean HIROshi at times, especially when there's an interaction between the two HIROs. Oh, and Hiro-kun is always, _always_ Hiroaki. Got it? Or did I just add to the confusion? ^^;;

[2] From _The Little Prince_. One of my favorite books. Too common, I know. How many times did we have this as a book report? But still, it's really good; I highly recommend it. Read it more than once and you will see things/events that happened in the story in a different light. Trust me. The first time I read it, I was: good book. On the second then third: WOW! ^_^

[3] This is more of a note of my characterization of Koshino. You can all beg to differ, but this is how _I_ see him (so ha! You can't do a darn thing about it!). He's really nice and caring, but he kind of uses his temperament as a shield. To me, he's one of the most misunderstood characters of the show. Behind his acerbic tongue lies a sensitive young man who's just trying to defend himself from pain or anything foreign and/or unpleasant to him.

[4] In case you're wondering how the heck these so-called "sessions" go, no, Koshino doesn't go insane, nor does he turn schizo. He kinda morphs into a ventriloquist. If you remember in part 2, where the Plushy Gang was first introduced, Reiko knew about the "conference" between them. It's because she heard his brother debate with himself and his plushies, given life and voice by no other than the forward himself.

                Okay, I know the last part isn't exactly the kind you're looking for. I mean, it's a tad too…_weird_. Even I say so myself. But…I don't know how else to go on with it. It didn't exactly come out as planned. Too much drama? Unrealistic as it's hardly gonna happen to young men, regardless of the fact they're gay? Too bad. I'm like to remind readers once a again that the author is female [could've fooled you, huh?] so I'm not exactly a guru or anything close to being even relatively knowledgeable to members of the opposite sex. As a writer I ought to write characters well, meaning boys should come out as boys. Girls as girls and so one and so forth. However, I'm a bad writer. Boys come out as girls [and they're supposed to be "manly" dammit!] and no matter how I try, most often than not, everybody's gender is feminine. So…please, let's all live with it. Maybe when I've had more experience interacting with the male species, I will be able to finally write them correctly. Until then, you're all stuck with my writing. Continue reading or hit the back button. Your choice.


End file.
